A Look into the Past
by paddygirl101
Summary: Brennan has a little sister. One she never knew about. Till one day she mysteriously walks into her life.
1. Baby

A Look into the Past

Main Characters/Pairings: Brennan/Booth Angela/Hodgins Sweets/Daisy, Cam.

Original Characters: Taylor

Setting: Washington DC

Plot: Brennan has a full little sister. One she never knew about. How will she handle it?

_**Disclaimer: I do not own bones. I wish I do. I do own the original characters and the plot.**_

* * *

><p><em>February 14, 1995...<em>

"Max, I have something to say..." the brunette said sitting across the table.

"What is it Ruth?" Max said.

"Well, it's been a few.. Well it's been a while since I've told you this..." Ruth stammered.

"I don't have all day Ruth. What?" Max said.

"Well..." Ruth started "I'm pregnant." Ruth looked away. Max did not look pleased.

"You have to get an abortion Ruth." Max declared.

"But wouldn't it be nice to have another kid Max? One day, when we meet Joy and Kyle again, they'll welcome the baby and us back into their lives Max." Ruth said.

"No that will never happen Ruth. It can't and it must not. You cannot have this baby." Max said. He leaned over Ruth and whispered "If we weren't in this situation, I would want this baby, I do want this baby, but not now."

"I know Max. But wouldn't it be nice. Could you just think about it for a little bit?" Ruth asked. Max thought about it for a bit.

"Yes I'll think about it for you Ruth." Max said.

Ruth smiled "Thanks Max."

"I can't make any promises but I'll think" max said.

"I know Max" Ruth said. Thinking about the possibilities...

* * *

><p><em>A couple days later...<br>_  
>"Ruth, I've been thinking" Max said one morning. Ruth has been up all morning with morning sickness.<p>

"Yes?" she meekly said.

"We can have the baby. But we need to give it up for adoption. We can't abandon it like we did to Joy an Kyle." Max said. Ruth smiled, but quickly turned to vomit in the toilet. Max was there holding her hair back.

_Interviewing the right family..._

Ruth was about 6 months pregnant when her and Max started looking for a family for the baby. They went to interview after interview. They had to make their decision very soon with the child on the way, Max had to keep this secret from the gang. If they found out, they'd be killed. They have been looking through all of the family's files for hours. Ruth fell asleep on the couch, with her favorite family by far in her hand.

The Smith family was perfect in Ruth's eyes in every way. They had a large backyard. Giant house. Mr. Smith was a lawyer, Mrs. Smith was a teacher. The baby would be their  
>first child. Mrs. Smith was infertile. She couldn't have any children. They have been accepted, but the biological mother chose to keep the child. Ruth has her heart set on this family. Max knew it. They knew that they'd keep the child safe and healthy, well loved. They called the family. The Smith's were overjoyed to find out the Max and Ruth was giving them their child, as long as it would be a closed adoption.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Day of the child's birth… November 10, 1995<em>

Ruth woke up earlier than normal. She was having slight pains in her abdomen. They didn't last long, so it never crossed Ruth's mind that she was in labor. Until around 6 in the morning, Ruth's water broke. She immediately woke up and she woke Max up too. Max called the Smith family. As soon as they got to the hospital, the Smiths were already there. Around noon, Ruth was ready to push.

"Ruth, you need to push." The doctor said. Max was standing by her side, holding her hand. Ruth pushed. Eleven pushes later, "You have a wonderful baby girl Ruth." Ruth looked away as the doctor placed her on Ruth's stomach. She couldn't stand what she was doing to this child, but she had to do what was right.

"Welcome to the world Taylor Maria Smith." Mrs. Smith said. She was crying. Mr. Smith was smiling.

After Max and Ruth signed the final adoption papers, The Smith family never heard from them again…

* * *

><p>AN I know that this is short. But please review. I don't know how many people like my style of writing. So please just take two minutes and review. Thanks!


	2. Cooler than Me

Chapter 2

A/N Thank you soo much for the reviews! I appreciate them! Heres chapter 2!

* * *

><p>She looks familiar. Booth thought to himself. There was a girl who has light brown hair and blue eyes playing a guitar at the street corner for money. He was watching her from the Royal Diner. He was sitting by the window. Waiting for his coworker Brennan. She walked in 10 minutes later. The girl had left the corner with few tips. He looked at Brennan, but she was too busy. With Max's criminal case. She was put on the spot for a witness. Even though she knew he didn't do anything. Brennan sat down with a huff.<p>

"What's the matter Bones?" Booth asked Brennan.

"Just thinking about my dads court case. He didn't do anything wrong Booth." She said. "But I can't talk about it because your the arresting officer."

"I know Bones." Booth said. Just then Booths phone rang. It was Cam. He picked it up and mumbled yes. "We got a

case Bones. Dead guy at the park." he said putting a $20 bill on the table for the waitress. He and Brennan left.

* * *

><p>Crime Scene. Washington DC.<p>

Booth and Brennan pulled up at the park 5 minutes later. The lab was already there. Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, and Daisy. Daisy was already doing the paper work on the body. Brennan immediately went to work. Booth was close by.

"Caucasion male. Late 30's early 40's." Brennan started. Daisy was looking at another body, recently found. Brennan went over. "Caucassion female. Late 30's early 40's." she said.

"Could this be a double murder?" Booth asked. Brennan was looking at the body.

"On the female, there are 6 bullet wounds. One to the head, 2 to the heart, 3 in the lungs. On the male, one to the head. It could be, but we need to bring the bodies to the Jeffersonian." Brennan said looking at Booth.

"Alright, listen to the lady. Bag up the bones and brin them to the Jeffersonian." Booth said. He then saw the same girl he saw earlier at the street corner. Who immediately saw him and ran for it. Both quickly ran to the girl but the girl was too fast and out-ran him. Booth quickly walked back to the scene of the crime. Out of breath.

"Booth who were you chasing?" Brennan asked

"Some girl." Booth panted.

"You normally out run all of the people you are chasing Booth." Brennan stated, getting up.

"This girl was different Bones." Booth said.

"How so?" Brennan said confused.

"In so many ways Bones..." Booth concluded.

"Alright Booth." Brennan sighed. She watched the Jeffersonian pack up the bodies and went to the lab.

A/N Sorry this is short. But it will get longer once Taylor is introduced to Brennan.


	3. Think of Me

Chapter 3

A/N I am including bits and pieces from Sweet's diary. Just so we can get into the mind of these characters a little bit more.  
>Sweets Diary, part 1<p>

"Whats so important about this girl Booth?" The man with the dark curly hair asked. Booth was pacing back and forth.

"I don't know Sweets! That's why I'm asking you!" Booth barked. Glaring at Sweets.

"Is there an emotional connection between you and the girl?" Sweets asked. He was takin notes.

"I don't know Sweets! She looks like Bones!" Booth yelled. Sweets wrote that down. He looked at Booth.

"You haven't mentioned this at all Booth. Do you know if Brennan has a younger sister or cousin?" Sweets asked

"No! She doesn't! Her nieces are young! She has no cousins that she knows about!" Booth declared.

"Alright. Have you told Brennan about this girl?" Sweets asked.

"No. I was hoping she knew about the girl." Booth said.

"Did you assume that Dr. Brennan knew about the child Booth?" Sweets questioned.

"This girl looks exactly like Bones Sweets!" Booth barked. "Sorry. It's just that this girl is kinda freakin me out."

"How is she freaking you out? She's a harmless minor." Sweets said.

"The fact that she almost looks exactly like Bones kinda would freak you out too. What if Daisy had a little sister or relative that looks exactly like her? You'd be freaking out too." Booth said.

"Are you saying that because Daisy and I have a sexual relationship that you and Dr. Brennan are having one too and are scared about her safetyness?" Sweets questioned.

"We're not having a sexual relationship Sweets!" Booth boomed. "How many times do I have to say it!"

"I'm only trying to figure out why you are so obsessed with the child Booth." Sweets said. "Maybe it's because you see Dr. Brennan as your soul mate in life."

"She's my coworker nothing else!" Booth said. "But... Could Bones have had a child and not tell us about it?"

"I have no clue. Ask her about it..." Sweets was stopped.

"That is personal business! I wouldn't ask her! If she wants to tell me it's her decision not mine!" Booth said.

"But this is bothering you so much. Wouldn't you want to know about this?" Sweets explained.

"Alright what are you not getting out of this! Why do I even go here?" Booth stated.

"You can leave whenever you want Agent Booth." Sweets stated. On that note Booth left.


	4. Hero

Taylor walked back to her foster family's house. She was coming home from Glee practice. Her parents went missing a couple years ago, so she's been from foster family to foster family. But she stayed in DC just in case her parents ever came home. But today was different. Taylor noticed that her foster parents car was in the driveway, but the house was locked. Normally they'd leave it unlocked. She found the key had been moved from its original place under the rock to above the door frame. She asked herself, did Mr. Wilkes move it again? He most likely did. As soon as she unlocked the door, the atmosphere changed. It was an unusual quietness. And she had a chill run down her spine.

"Is anybody home?" Taylor asked. Nobody answered, so she dropped her bag and keys on the floor and walked into the kitchen. When Taylor's back was turned, somebody hit her with a frying pan and knocked her out cold.

* * *

><p>Taylor felt strange. She hasn't felt like this before. She tried getting up, but her arm ached. She sat up and looked around. She knew that she was in her basement. Taylor looked at herself and she noticed blood on the floor. She walked up the stairs and couldn't figure out what happened. She stumbled and fell a lot.<p>

_What day is today?_ Taylor thought. All she could remember was Tuesday. She looked at the calendar and saw that it was Friday. _How did I miss three days already?_ She thought to herself. _Where are the Wilkes?_ None of these questions were answered. Till she looked in the mirror. She had bruises everywhere, she felt violated, and her head was pounding and throbbing. She looked at the clock. It was around 8 at night. Taylor left the house.

* * *

><p>Taylor was walking towards the FBI Building. She had no clue where she was. She walked into the building and bumped into Booth as he was exiting the building. Booth looked down and recognized the same brunette hair as earlier.<p>

"Sorry sir," Taylor said weekly.

"Are you alright?" Booth asked and he quickly got into super over protective father mode.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just don't know where I am right now," Taylor said. Booth noticed that she was bruised everywhere and there was blood trickling down her leg.

"What's your name?" Booth asked. He quickly picked up his phone.

"Ummmm, my name is..." Taylor quickly blacked out and fainted. Booth quickly dialed 911 and noticed the large gash on her upper right thigh and lower left arm.


	5. Just a Dream

A/N Thank you for the reviews. I'm trying to do 2 chapters a day because they are super short.

* * *

><p>Taylor woke up with a scratchy feeling down her throat. She felt restrained. She tried speaking but no sound came from her mouth.<p>

A tall blonde nurse walked into her room.

"Sweetie, you're on the ventilator. It helps you to breathe." The nurse said. Taylor started thrashing around because she was in a new place with people she doesn't know. Booth quickly walked in. He tried calming her down, but she refused. The doctor came in and gave her a sedative.

* * *

><p>She woke up a couple hours later. This time, she didn't move an ounce. Taylor was off the ventilator. Two police officers walked in, one male and one female. The female stepped in.<p>

"I'm Officer Johnston. This is my partner Officer Daniel." Officer Johnston said. Taylor smiled.

"Hello." Taylor mused, and tucked her legs in. She winced because of the large gash on her leg.

"The doctors had done a rape kit. It's standard for someone with injuries like yours." Officer Johnston said.

"What happened?" Taylor questioned.

"You were raped and sexually assaulted." Officer Johnston responded. Taylor broke down and started crying.

"Good news or bad news?" Officer Johnston asked.

"I don't care." Taylor said.

"Good news is that you don't have STD's. You're also not pregnant." Officer Johnston said.

"Bad news is that the sperm that was collected wasn't a hit for any convicted felons. Your rapist is still out there." Officer Daniels budded in.

"What am I supposed to do?" Taylor asked.

"Ma'am, we need you to remember anything from Tuesday night. Or at least the description of your rapist." Officer Johnston said, just then, Booth walked in with another girl. She was tall, long black curly hair.

"You need to tell Ms. Montenegro the description of this rapist so we can identify what he looks like." Officer Daniels mentioned.

"Hi. I'm Angela Montenegro. But call me Angela for short." Angela said. Holding her hand for Taylor to shake. Taylor shook her hand.

"I'm Taylor." Taylor said. Just then, the nurse changed her name on her medical records. Officer Johnston and Officer Daniels left the room. The dirty blonde doctor pulled Booth put of the room.

"Agent Booth, I'm Dr. Allison Cameron. I'm on Taylor's case." She said. "Taylor's DNA was a match to Dr. Temperance Brennan at the Jeffersonian. Does she know about Taylor?" Booth's jaw dropped.

"I have no clue." Booth said. "Want me to call her?"

"If that's alright with you. She needs somebody that's a blood relative to stay with her. Or she'll be placed back in the foster care system." Dr. Cameron explained. Booth quickly picked up his cell phone and dialed Bones.

"She'll be here in 10 minutes." Booth said a he hung up his cell phone...


	6. Maybe

Chapter 6

Brennan was curious at what Booth was ranting about. She was hoping it was a dead body of some sort. She got to where Booth told her to go. She saw Booth, and Dr. Allison Cameron talking outside of the room. She also saw Angela in the room.

"Why is Angela in that room?" Brennan asked once she caught up to Booth and Cameron.

"Bones, do you want to sit?" Booth asked.

"I'm perfectly fine standing Booth." Brennan concluded. "What is Angela doing to the victim if it's already dead?"

"Bones, the victim isn't dead." Booth said.

"Then why am I here if there's a living, breathing human body that's alive?" Brennan asked confusing.

"Dr. Brennan." Cameron said. "That victim is your younger sister."

"That can't be my younger sister. I'm the youngest. You must have me mistaken for somebody else." Brennan said, she started walking away when Booth grabbed her arm.

"Let go of me Booth!" Brennan said.

"Bones! This is a serious matter! She needs you. Even if you don't know each other. Your still blood sisters!" Booth explained. Brennan looked at him and studied his face.

"Booth. I can't do it! I won't be a good guardian!" Brennan said.

"You can do it Bones! You were great with Andy! Remember the baby?" Booth said "You'll be a great guardian! Trust me Bones. You will be the most amazing guardian!" Brennan had to think again. She looked at the ups and downs.

"But I've always been on my own and I have my own future planned Booth." Brennan said.

"They're many forks in the road Bones. This is one of them. You'll learn a lot from this girl. Do it Bones. Do it for me." Booth said. Brennan couldn't help but smile.

"Alright Booth. I'll do it. But no promises." Brennan finally gave in.

"Thank Bones." Booth said.

"Don't mention it Booth." Brennan said. Angela had gotten up from Taylor's bedside with a drawing of 'Suspect X'.

"Well this is all that poor girl could remember." Angela said showing them the picture. "Sad to think that she's only 16 and she's been raped already. " Shuttering at the thought. "If that was my kid, I'd be here in a heartbeat."

"Not all parents would do that Ange. She's lucky she's alive. Some rapers kill their victims." Brennan said.

"Brennan. She's your sister. Don't say that." Cameron said going to get the legal paperwork for Brennan to sign.

"Oh." Brennan said. Angela's mouth dropped.

"Bren. You have a sister?" Angela asked.

"Yes and apparently she's in that room." Brennan said pointing to Taylor's room.

"Wow. Go see her. She's extremely nice." Angela said. With that Brennan walked into Taylor's room.

* * *

><p>Brennan walked into Taylor's room. She was half asleep. Brennan did not want to wake her.<p>

"Hello?" Taylor meekly said. She was scared already.

"Hey girl." Brennan said standing at the end of the bed.

"Do I know you?" Taylor asked.

"I am your sister Taylor." Brennan said.

"I have a sister?" Taylor said. She was confused.

"Genetically yes. But we don't know each other." Brennan said.

"So wanna get to know each other for a little bit? Or at least what I can remember." Taylor asked.

"Sure." Brennan said "Can I sit?"

"Sure." Taylor said. Brennan pulled a chair out next to her.

"What's your name? Full name actually." Brennan asked.

"My name is Taylor Maria Smith. I believe." Taylor said. "What about you?"

"Temperance Brennan. But Booth likes to call me Bones." Brennan said.

"Why do they call you Bones?" Taylor asked.

"I'm a forensic anthropologist at the Jeffersonian Institute. When Booth and I started working, I knew the bones easily. That's how he nicknamed me." Brennan said. "Do you have a nickname?"

"Tay." Taylor said.

"That's nice." Brennan said. "What's your favorite color?"

"Black and pink together." Taylor said. "What about you?"

"I don't have a particular favorite color." Brennan said.

"Oh." Taylor said.

"What's your favorite subject in school?" Brennan asked.

"History and anatomy. I absolutely love it." Taylor said. "Do you like your job?"

"Hmmm." Brennan said. "I do in fact love my job. It's just that I get so busy I don't have time to go explore other countries. Like Peru, Scotland, Ireland. I want to go there to study the ancient bones."

"Dude, I would love to travel." Taylor said.

"Maybe you can go with me one day." Brennan said.

"Are you serious? I haven't even left the country!" Taylor said.

"You haven't?" Chuckled Brennan. "I will take you out of the country one day."

"You really will?" Taylor asked

"Most definitely." Brennan said.

"Thank you!" Taylor said. Just then Taylor's nurse walked in.

"Dr. Brennan. Visiting hours are over. Say your good byes and you may see her at 8 in the morning tomorrow." the muse said.

"I'm sorry ma'am but this is my sister and I intend to stay by her bedside." Brennan said. Booth walked in.

"Are there any problems?" He asked.

"Nope. Just checking Taylor's vitals." The nurse said as she walked out.

"Alright. Bones want anything?" Booth asked.

"If it's alright with Taylor, you can come in here." Brennan said.

"I'm not letting your boyfriend stand outside in the hallway.." Taylor said.

"We're not dating!" Booth and Brennan said at the same time.

"I thought you were." Taylor said.

"It's fine. Go to sleep." Brennan said. With that Taylor fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry there isn't another chapter due to lack of time. Enjoy!


	7. Let it Be

Chapter 7  
>Sweets diary part 2<p>

A/N This chapter is short. Sorry for the inconvenience, I'm trying to memorize a Sonnet for a Shakespeare festival. Will try to update again later!

* * *

><p>Sweets walked into Taylor's hospital room. Brennan had gotten her some clothes to change into.<p>

"Hello Taylor. I'm Dr. Lance Sweets." Sweets said. Holding his hand for Taylor to shake.

"Hey. I'm Taylor. But you already knew that." Taylor said. Shaking Sweets hand.

"I'm here to talk about what happened the other day." Sweets said. Taylor immediately shut down. Didn't talk. Refused to budged.

"Clearly I have caused some sort of distraught emotion to you. We don't have to talk about this." Sweets said. Taylor immediately shook her head yes. To not talking about it.

"What would you like to talk about Taylor?" Sweets asked.

"Finding my family." Taylor said. She knew Sweets couldn't do anything. But she has no one to talk to.

"What happened to your family?" Sweets said clicking his pen open. Brennan walked into the room. She sat next to her. Taylor relaxed a little bit.

"A couple years ago, I was coming home from a summer camp and my adopted family wasn't there. I called the cops and all they did was put me in foster care." Taylor explained.

"How did that make you feel Taylor?"Sweets asked.

"I'm not sure. I don't remember." Taylor confessed. "All I can remember is the foster families. And the exclusion."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sweets asked.

"I don't care." Taylor said looking uncomfortable.

"Well, what about your foster families?" Sweets asked.

"Like how?" Taylor asked.

"How were they to you. Treated like." Sweets explained. Taylor got more uncomfortable.

"Not really" Taylor said. "I don't want to." She hid her face and looked the other way.

"Alright. I can see that this is a touchy subject. What would you like to talk about?" Sweets asked.

"I don't know." Taylor said. Then a nurse walks into the room.

"Dr. Sweets its time for you to leave." The nurse said.

"Talk to you later Taylor." Sweets said getting up.

"Alright." Taylor said. With that Sweets left. Brennan stood up.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Brennan asked.

"Nope. I'm fine." Taylor said turning to look in the other direction.

"Alright. I'll be here if you need to talk to somebody. Brennan said sitting down in the chair.

"Thanks." Taylor said and she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>AN Thanks again for the reviews. Reviews help motivate me to write more chapters. They actually do. SO please review!


	8. You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home

Chapter 8

A/N Booth and Hannah had that whole will you marry me thing while they were in war. So really it's Booth using common sense right now. Also, Vincent Nigel Murray hasn't died yet.

* * *

><p>Couple days later...<p>

Brennan, Booth, Angela, Hodgins, Cam and Wendell were helping to set up Taylor's room in Brennan's apartment. She barley knew the girl but has a small understanding what she likes. Pink walls with a black trim. Also inspirational quotes all over the room. Angela had painted each quote by hand. Everything was perfect. Angela was finishing the final touches to the quotes. Adding glitter to the pictures behind the quote. Booth and Hodgins were bringing in the furniture. Actually working in bringing in the bed frame. He accidentally knocked into Angela.

"Hey! Watch it Booth!" Angela screamed. Being 2 months pregnant, she was really hormonal.

"Sorry Ange." Hodgins said. Not wanting to cause any not normal frequencies in the victor scale.

"It's fine." Angela said being a perfectionist. Fixing the mural.

"Alright." The boys muttered as they started to put together the bed frame. Hodgins and Wendell got the mattresses. Brennan was fixing some snacks. By the time the boys were done, the snacks were made, Angela was done, and Brennan made Taylor's new bed. Cam was setting up the keyboard. Angela putting away Taylor's new clothes. Hodgins came in with an acoustic guitar. One that Taylor will play. Put it next to her bed.

"Hope she likes her room. Booth and I need to get her around 5:00 tonight." Brennan said. Booth gave her that confused look.

"We do?" Booth said.

"Yes you are also her emergency contacts." Brennan said. She placed 3 electronic devices on Taylor's desk. A MacBook, cell phone and iPod touch.

"Why did you get this girl all of these things?" Angela asked.

"I want her to feel like she has a home. She hasn't had one since her parents went missing." Brennan said, ordering Taylor's books on the shelf.

"Oh yeah." Angela said. Looking around the room. "I think this room is ready for a teenager."

"Most definitely" Cam agreed. It was around 4:00.

"Booth! Time to go!" Brennan said. Everybody stayed to set up for the welcome home party, it was Angela's idea$. Within a half hour, Brennan and Booth were in the car, driving to the hospital.

* * *

><p>"Do you think I'd make a good mom Booth?" Brennan asked<p>

"Yes you will Bones." Booth agreed pulling into a parking spot at the hospital.

"I-I-I don't want to make a fool of myself Booth." Brennan confessed.

"That's what I thought when Rebecca had Parker. I thought I wouldn't be the greatest dad because of my work. I was scared holding my son because he was so tiny and fragile. He grew up and loves me. I barely see him Bones." Booth said.

"I know that Booth. But me being a parent to a 16 year old? One I never even met." Brennan said.

"You can't ditch this girl now Bones. Your the only family she has right now." Booth said getting out if the SUV. Brennan did too. And got a small back pack out of the car that held Taylor's clothes. They walked in the hospital and got to Taylor's floor. Dr. Cameron was outside her room holding Taylor's discharge papers and there was a social care worker holding foster care and adoption papers for Brennan to sign. Taylor was in the shower.

"Hi, I'm Mrs. Leary." The social worker said. Holding out her hand for Booth and Brennan to shake. "I've been working on Taylor's case since she was placed in the foster care system. Sad to think that she ended up here." Booth and Brennan shook Mrs. Leary's hand. She was a petite woman in her late 30's.

"I'm Agent Booth. I called in Taylor when she managed to get to the FBI Building and pass out." Booth said.

"So you were the lucky fellow that did the right deed." Mrs. Leary said.

"That's right." Booty said. Brennan stepped up.

"I'm Temperance Brennan. I'm Taylor's older sister." Brennan said, hesitating at the sister part.

"I never knew that Taylor had an older sister. She must be one lucky girl." Mrs. Leary said. "Aren't you the wither that got on the New York Times best seller list?"

"I am in fact that same person." Brennan said, hiding a small smile.

"I read everyone of your books. They're amazing!" Mrs. Leary said.

"Thank you!" Brennan said. Mrs. Leary had to re organize the papers. "I'm guessing you don't want to adopt her right?" Mrs. Leary asked.

"I'll adopt her." Brennan said.

"Wait, what happens if we find her parents and Brennan adopted her?" Booth asked.

"In that case we'll make Ms. Brennan her legal guardian, follow me." Mrs. Leary said, walking into a conference room. Booth an Brennan followed her.

Mrs. Leary had put the legal guardian papers in front of Brennan and Booth. "I need both of you to sign these." Booth looked weird.

"We're not dating!" Booth said. "We're not sleeping together! Nor married!" Booth said.

"We never engaged in sexual intercourse." Brennan stated.

"Oh so your a single parent?" Mrs. Leary said.

"I don't have a kid." Brennan said.

"With that, could you sign the papers please Ms. Brennan." Mrs. Leary said. Brennan signed the papers and now she can take Taylor home for the first time.

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan walked into Taylor's room. She was already off the IV and she was walking already. She was packing up her belongings.<p>

"Hey Taylor." Booth said. Taylor turned around and hid her face since it was bruised.

"You ready to go home?" Brennan asked.

"I don't have a home Bren." Taylor said. For the past couple days, she's been calling Brennan Bren, like Angela.

"Yes you do." Brennan said handing Taylor the bag of clothes. Taylor looked in it.

"Why are you giving me clothes?" Taylor asked confused.

"Because, you're living with me." Brennan said. Booth smiled and Taylor did too.

"Thank you so much Bren!" Taylor said, hugging Brennan. Brennan hasn't been the hugging type. Booth laughed.

Once Taylor let go Brennan said "Thank you."

"No problem Bren." Taylor said. Going into the bathroom to change. She walked out with her hair brushed, teeth cleaned, she had a pink t-shirt on an some sweat pants. She had put on the moccasins. "I'm ready."

"Alrighty." Brennan said. Booth went to get the nurse. Brennan signed the discharge papers. The nurse brought a wheelchair. Taylor sat it in. They reached the car and Booth helped her in it.

* * *

><p>Once all buckled in the car, Booth started the conversation.<p>

"What grade are you in?" Booth asked.

"I'm a sophomore at D.C High." Taylor said. Trying to hide her face from the world.

"What are you like?" Brennan asked.

"You don't ask that Bones!" Booth quietly said to Brennan. Taylor couldn't help but laugh at this remark.

"It's fine Booth. My friends tell me I'm outgoing. Kind, caring, compassionate, horse and music crazy." Taylor said.

"You like horses?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah. I've always loved them. I rode when I was younger, but had to quit when my parents went missing." Taylor said.

"Really?" Booth said. Stopping at a red light.

"Really. Used to love it there." Taylor confessed. The light turned green and Booth started driving.

"Would you like to go to the Jeffersonian with me in the next couple days?" Brennan asked.

"That would be amazing. But will I be safe?" Taylor asked.

"You will be under my watch." Booth said. Taylor smiled.

"Thanks Booth." Taylor said. Booth turned on his directional and then turned left onto Brennan's street. He stopped in front of Brennan's apartment.

"We're here Taylor!" Brennan said. She quickly unbuckled and Booth did too. Booth helped Taylor out of the car. Brennan unlocked the apartment door. Booth helped Taylor inside the house.

* * *

><p>Inside, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, Michelle, Daisy, Sweets, Wendell, Vincent, Fisher, and Caroline, were all waiting for Booth, Brennan, and Taylor to walk inside the door. Brennan quickly ran upstairs and told everybody to get ready. Once Booth and Taylor got in everybody screamed<p>

"Welcome home Taylor!" Taylor couldn't help but cry. Brennan thought she did something wrong.

"You did nothing wrong Bren!" Taylor said "They're tears of joy!"

"Oh. That explains it." Brennan said. After hours of introducing everybody and getting to know everybody, the party started to die down. Booth was going to stay the night with Taylor and Brennan in case something happened. Brennan gave Taylor the tour.

"This is the kitchen, and dining room." Brennan said.

"Why don't you have a separate room for the dining room?" Taylor asked.

"Because, theres not enough space in the house." Brennan said, walking into the living room.

"I've been in this room all day, living room." Taylor said.

"Thats right. You're pretty smart." Brennan said.

"I'm not two Bren." Taylor said. Booth overheard this and laughed.

"I know." Brennan said. She brought Taylor to the bathroom, office, and Brennan's room. Last on the tour. She stopped at the guest bedroom.

"Lastly..." Brennan stated. As she opened up the door. "This is your room." Taylor's expression was priceless.

"Are you kidding me Bren?" Taylor said with too much excitement.

"No I'm not. I'm actually quite serious" Brennan said. Taylor once again hugged Brennan.

"Thank you soo much Bren!" Taylor squealed with excitement. Letting go of Brennan. Taylor immediately looked around the room. Booth walked up next to Brennan.

"She loves it doesn't she." Booth said.

"How can you tell?" Brennan said.

"She's the most excited girl in the world right now." Booth said, watching Taylor jump on the bed. She hasn't noticed the laptop, phone or iPod.

"I can tell." Brennan said. At that moment, Taylor noticed the electronics sitting on her desk. She squealed with joy.

"Guess she found the electronics." Booth said. Taylor ran out hugging both of them.

"Thank you so much!" Taylor said, almost crying.

"You look over tired." Brennan said.

"I am tired. Its midnight." Taylor said.

"Alright. I'm going to sleep." Booth said.

"Go to bed Taylor." Brennan said. Taylor did listen. She fell asleep 10 minutes later.

* * *

><p>AN Thanks for the reviews. Hope this chapter is suitable for everybody! Review please!


	9. My Wish

Chapter 9

A couple days later.

_"Thank you Ms. Jordan!" Taylor said, getting out of the car and grabbing her weeks worth of smelly laundry out of the trunk of the car. For the past week, Taylor and her stable have been on an over night camping trip up the mountains._

_"No problem sweetie!" Ms. Jordan said driving away. Taylor grabbed her keys from her bag, but she noticed something was different. Firstly, the front door looked like its been hashed in. Secondly, the mail in the mailbox hasn't been moved into the house._

_Taylor hesitated but she walked inside. She notices that her mother's keys are where they are always been, but her purse is missing, and her cell phone is smashed. She walked into her dad's office. She noticed that the giant painting had been destroyed; revealing a safe with the lock broken into and the money was gone. She hears the screen door open and close from the wind and she screams._

* * *

><p>"Taylor! Taylor! Are you alright?" She heard Brennan say, someone was tapping her leg.<p>

"Huh? What?" Taylor responded, waking up. She was in an ice cold sweat.

"You were screaming something like 'Bloody Murder" Booth said, standing at Taylor's door frame, rubbing his eyes. Brennan was sitting at the foot of her bed.

"I had a bad dream. Sorry to have woken you." Taylor said. Brennan looked serious.

"What was your dream about?" Brennan asked.

"It was nothing really. Just go back to bed." Taylor responded. Booth knew she was hiding something.

"Hold up missy. You were screaming so loudly that both of us thought that you were being raped again. Either you tell us or you buy us coffee all day for lack of sleep." Booth said crankily. Taylor then told them the whole story. Brennan was astonished and Booths jaw dropped.

"So you were coming home from a week of camping and you're adopted parents aren't home? How long did it take you to finally call the police?" Booth asked.

"Ummm..." Taylor had to think. "About a week later." Booths jaw dropped again.

"It took you a week to finally call the cops? Why did it take you so long?" Brennan demanded.

"Because they've done it before. They've always left me home alone while they went on vacation." Taylor said, looking down at her pajamas. Booth rolled her desk chair over and sat on it.

"When did you finally figure out that they weren't coming home?" Booth asked.

"I finally figured it out when they didn't call me. Normally they'd go the day after I leave and come home a week after. But they'd call me the night before. They didn't call me the night before. So that was when I called the cops." Taylor confessed.

"Then they placed you in the system right?" Brennan asked.

"That's right." Taylor said looking at the clock. "Hey, its 3:30, can we go back to sleep please?"

"Alright. Just don't have another bad dream." Booth said, putting the chair away, leaving the room.

"Goodnight Tay." Brennan said, closing the door. "Booth, if you don't mind, would you like to sleep in my bed with me?" she asked quietly. Booth nodded yes. With that, they went to bed together.

* * *

><p>Brennan woke up around 6:00. She quietly got out of bed and took a quick shower. When she got out she noticed that Booth was cooking breakfast. She got dressed in her normal day clothes. She then walked to Taylor's room. She opened the door.<p>

"Good morning Taylor." Brennan said. Taylor rolled over, opened her eyes, looked at the clock, and then closed them.

"It's too early! Please leave a message after the snore." Taylor managed to mumble before the snore. Booth overheard this conversation and let out a chuckle. Brennan closed Taylor's door and walked to the kitchen.

"How am I going to wake up a persistent 16 year old girl?" Brennan asked, sitting at the table.

"Let me try. I'm a pro at this stuff." Booth said walking to Taylor's room. Three minutes later Booth walks back to the kitchen, he motions Brennan to be quiet, using his fingers, he counts down from 5, at one.

"TURN THE DAMN SUN OFF!" Taylor screamed. Getting up and closing the blinds, then crawls back into bed.

Booth, realizing that his first plan had failed, decided upon a new method. He took a pitcher out of the refrigerator that's filled with cold water. He goes to Taylor's room. A few seconds later, Brennan hears Taylor shout,

"SONOFABITCH!" And saw Booth run into the kitchen with that goofy grin on his face. Brennan saw Taylor with her hair soaking wet giving the death glare to Booth. She quickly caught on to what Booth did and smacked him upside the head. She followed up by telling him sternly:

"Booth, that is no way to wake up a sleeping person."

"Sure it is Bones!" Booth argued. "She's up isn't she?" Taylor looks at Brennan and with a straight face she says,

"And you sleep with this guy." At that, Booth and Brennan did a spit take. Booth glares at her and questions

"What are you talking about?"

"We are not sleeping together!" Brennan adds.

"Oh please, you weren't that quiet last night." Taylor said walking to the sink and starts wringing out her hair.

"Kids your age shouldn't be talking like that." Booth responded. Brennan suddenly became amused at the entertainment that was beginning to unfold right before her eyes.

"Dude, I'm in high school. All we talk about is having sex and doing drugs." Taylor said smirking.

Booth tried to think of a good comeback but nothing came to mind. "Just go get ready Taylor." Booth said, defeated by a 16 year old.

Smiling and skipping, Taylor went to the bathroom and took a shower.

"Well, that was amusing." Brennan said.

"That was amusing? What about this." Booth asked as he threw a spoonful of Brennan's oatmeal on her. She couldn't help but playfully gasp. She throws the oatmeal right back at him. This lasts for about ten minutes until Taylor walks out of the shower and stands in the kitchen doorway. Both Booth and Brennan froze where they were. Taylor rolls her eyes and says,

"I thought you guys weren't dating. But you had a food fight without me? Bitch." Booth chucks some oatmeal at Taylor, but misses. "Ha! You missed!" Taylor announced.

"Just let her be Booth." Brennan said. With that, Taylor goes to her room.

"So you want to hop in the shower with me?" Booth asked Brennan. She nodded yes. As they were walking in the bathroom, Taylor steps out into the hallway and grins,

"Well, this should be interesting." Taylor said as Brennan was closing the door. 15 minutes later, Booth and Brennan walked out. The kitchens been cleaned and Taylor is sitting in the living room. "That took you guys long enough."

"It was quite pleasure able." Brennan said

"Eww. That's coming from my sister." Taylor said making that disgusting face.

Booth looks at the time, "Shit, we're late." with that Booth and Brennan got ready and within a half hour, all 3 I them were in the car on their way to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan were at the Jeffersonian late. More like an hour late. Brennan never likes to be this late. Taylor was grinning when they walked in. Angela knew something was up. Brennan went into her office and Taylor followed her there with a visitors pass.<p>

"Dude. This is your office?" Taylor said looking at everything.

"I'm not a dude. So you can stop calling me dude firstly. And yes this is my office." Brennan said.

"Alright, I'll call you dudette." Taylor said.

"Follow me Taylor." Brennan said. Booth was with Hodgins. Taylor follows Brennan onto the Platform, where the bodies were being processed. Daisy was starting to process them. Taylor had to take a double take a couple times to ever realize that they were actually humans at one point.

"Ugh. How can you do this stuff?" Taylor asked, almost gagging.

"Well its really simple. Dr. Brennan has been working with corpses all her life. She is completely used to them." Daisy said. Angela then, did the card swipe and walked into the platform.

"I'm ready for the facial reconstructions when your done Bren." Angel said.

"Facial reconstructions..." Taylor asked.

"It's when you put a face on the skull to identify is sweetie. By the way, how are you holding up?" Angela asks.

"I'm fine. Can I come with you and watch you do that facial construction thingy?" Taylor asked.

"Most definitely." Angela said.

"We just need to clean the remains, I need to put the facial markers in then they're all yours." Brennan said.

"Is it alright if I take your sister Bren." Angela asked.

"Go ahead." Brennan said, examining the remains. Taylor followed Angela to her office.

* * *

><p>"Alright. Something's going on in your household that I'm not sure is or is not happening." Angela asked Taylor as soon as she walked in.<p>

"Booth and Brennan having sex?" Taylor asked. "I thought everybody knew."

"Hallelujah!" Angela said.

"What's the hallelujah for?" Taylor asks.

"I've been trying to get them together for years!" Angela announces

"Well they had a food fight and had sex in the shower." Taylor said. Angela was grinning. Then Daisy walks in with the skull of the man.

"You can do a facial recognition on this guy." Daisy said. Angela walked over and took the skull from Daisy. She left.

"She seems annoying." Taylor said.

"She can be at times." Angela said, starting the reconstruction. Within a half hour, Taylor had gone to see Brennan and the facial recognition on the male had been done. Angela started the female reconstruction.

B&B

"Do you like it hear? Because you seem awfully distracted lately Bren." Taylor said, looking at Brennan.

"I love it here. It's just that I need to keep you safe." Brennan said.

"You don't have too. I've been on my own long enough." Taylor mentioned.

"Well you're under my care now. So I'm keeping you safe." Brennan said. Looking at Taylor. Just then, Max walked into the Jeffersonian, then walks to Brennan's office. He had to do a double take. He walks into the office and knocks on the door,

"Hello." Max peered inside the room. Brennan looked at Taylor.

"Taylor, go find Angela. She could use help." Brennan said.

"Why?" Taylor questioned, not wanting to move.

"Just go!" Brennan barked. Taylor shrugged her shoulders and went to find Angela.

* * *

><p>"Who is that girl?" Max asked. "Did you have a daughter that I don't know about?"<p>

"No, she's not my daughter. She shares the same genetics as I do, so apparently we're sisters. Do you remember her at all dad?" Brennan asked.

"Sorry Tempe, but I do not recall your mother having another child." Max lied. In fact he remembers that day like the back of his hand.

"She's my biological sister Max. You have to know." Brennan got frustrated. Max hesitated but he said,

"Alright. In 1995, your mother found out that she was pregnant. I told her to get an abortion, but being your mother, she persuaded me into giving her up for adoption." Max said, looking down. "I-I would've told you sooner, but the adoption was closed, so I couldn't say anything. But now I'd like to get to know her Tempe." Max said. Brennan looked pissed, but somewhat relieved.

"She's jut finding out where she belongs now. With everything going on in her life, now is definitely not the time to get to know her." Brennan said, looking at the current cases paperwork and notes. Disappointed, Max left the Jeffersonian.

* * *

><p>Taylor finally found Angela's office. She knocks on the door. "Doors open." Angela said. Taylor walks in, and takes in her surroundings.<p>

"I thought Bren's office was impressing, but yours is like heaven." Taylor said. Angela smiled.

"Thanks Tay." Angela said, focusing on the facial reconstruction in the Angelamatron.

"No problem. I got kicked out of Bren's office." Taylor said, sitting on Angela's couch.

"Why and by whom? Normally Brennan doesn't kick anybody out of her office unless it's for a specific reason." Angela asked, still reconstructing the face. Taylor shrugged her shoulders, unaware that the face on the screen was that of her own adoptive parents.

"I don't know. Some old guy walked in and Brennan kicked me out." Taylor responded. "That's when she told me to find you."

"Really now? Finally, done." Angela said, printing out copies of the faces.

"Really. Hey can I see the pictures. I've been moved so many times that I could've bumped into them here and there" Taylor asked.

"Sure sweetie." Angela said. Grabbing a copy out of the printer for Taylor to see, and hands them to her. Taylor lets out a gasp. "What's wrong hun?" Angela asked sitting next to her.

"These are my adoptive parents!" Taylor announced.

* * *

><p>AN So far, this is my best chapter. Sorry it took so long. I needed to develop a background and a history for everybody. Also thank you to my best friend, Dandelion657. If it wasn't for her, I'd be still on chapter 1. Enjoy and review!


	10. Set Fire To The Rain

Chapter 10

"Somebody get Sweets and Brennan!" Angela said. Taylor was sitting there, emotionally and physically shocked. Brennan runs into Angela's office and sees Taylor not responding to anybody. She quickly kneels next to Taylor and says,

"What happened." Taylor points to the paper.

"That's her parents." Angela said. Sweets came running in along with Booth and Hodgins thinking Angela was in labor.

"Baby's coming!" Hodgins yelled. Angela and Brennan have Hodgins the death glare.

"No the baby's not coming. It's Taylor." Angela said. Pointing to the still Taylor, Sweets looks at this picture in Taylor's hand.

"Are these your adopted parents?" Sweets asked. Taylor nodded her head, yes.

"Alright. Brennan go take Taylor home. She is too emotionally connected to the case." Angela said.

"But my jobs not have done yet." Brennan argued.

"Bren, your new job is just starting. Go be a sister and take care of Taylor." Angela said back. Brennan confused at this remark, replies.

"I don't know what that means."

"You need to be the bigger person here Bren. Go take care of your sister. Bring her home." Angela said. Booth then picks Taylor up from the couch and takes her to the car. Brennan follows and they are soon home.

* * *

><p>Booth carried Taylor back into the house and placed her on the couch. Taylor was staring out into space.<p>

"We need to get her out of this state of mind." Brennan said. "It really bad for her to stay like this."

"I know that Bones. But how are we going to?" Booth asked.

"I have no clue Booth." Brennan stated, and then Booth got an idea.

"What if we bring Parker here? Then I don't need to pay for daycare and it'll keep Taylor's mind off of things." Booth said.

"That's a good idea. Being him here." Brennan stated. Immediately, Booth left the apartment and went to get Parker. Brennan still wondered what she could do to help this poor teenager. Within an hour, Booth was back with Parker. Taylor remained in the same position.

"Hey Bones!" Parker said running and hugging Brennan.

"Hey Parker." Brennan said. Taylor immediately sit up and fixes her hair. "Parker, this is Taylor."

"Hi Taylor!" Parker said, hugging Taylor. Taylor let out a smile and hugged him back.

"Hey there Parker." Taylor said.

"We're leaving Parker with you. So have fun and enjoy the day. We'll call you when we are finished." Booth said, walking outside with Brennan. Brennan locks the door and they leave.

* * *

><p>"I didn't think that would work Booth." Brennan said getting in the car.<p>

"The power of little kids always works. Don't underestimate them." Booth said, driving back to the Jeffersonian.

"Does that mean you want me to have a kid now?" Brennan asked looking at Booth.

"No! I wouldn't do that to you. Unless it was your own conscious decision." Booth said.

"Alrighty. Why do you think Taylor closed up like that?" Brennan asked.

"Well picture this, someone you loved mysteriously goes missing, then you get raped, then you find out that they're dead. How would you feel Bones?" Booth asked. Brennan had to think about it for a second.

"I wouldn't be so happy. But I wouldn't shut down." Brennan said.

"Picture yourself being 16 an that happens" Booth said. Brennan had to to think about this again.

"Now I'd shut down. But I wouldn't over this Booth." Brennan said.

"How did you feel when your parents decided to leave you?" Booth asked.

"I felt alone. Like nobody loved me. That's why I picked up my school studies. They were the only things keeping me going." Brennan said.

"Well Taylor's different. She takes things in differently Bones. Give her some time." Booth said, pulling into a parking space at the Jeffersonian. Both Booth and Brennan got out of the car and walked back into the Jeffersonian.

* * *

><p>Brennan goes back to work as soon as she got back in the Jeffersonian. Daisy and Wendell were working on the bodies of Taylor's deceased parents.<p>

"What do we got?" Booth asked, even though he already knew who they were.

"Katherine Smith, age 35 and Tyler Smith, age 39." Wendell said, looking at Tyler's body. Daisy was looking at Katherine's.

"Cause of death?" Brennan asked, getting onto the platform. Cam then follows her.

"Dr. Brennan, you cannot work on this case since the victims are those of you sister's deceased parents." Cam said.

"I get a freebie on the grounds that I owe it to her." Brennan said.

"That is no excuse Dr. Brennan." Cam argued.

"Hey I called a freebie." Brennan said. Cam gives up at this pointless adventure and walks away. Because no matter what, Brennan would've defied Cam's orders anyway just to annoy her.

"Cause of death to both victims are bullet wounds to the chest region." Wendell said.

"Approximately eight bullets wounds were found lodged inside Katherine Smith's body." Daisy said, taking out the eighth bullet that was lodged inside Katherine's spine.

"Same goes to Tyler." Wendell said. Brennan slipped on some latex free gloves and examined the skeletal remains of Mrs. Smith.

"She was short, 5'1. He was about 6'1, a foot difference." Brennan said. The lab technician came to process the bullets.

"It'll take a couple hours to process the bullets." The technician told the group of workers.

"Alright." Booth said. "Who do we interview first?" Caroline then walks onto the platform.

"Interview the next of kin." Caroline said. Brennan gave Caroline a furious look. "Don't you give me the death glare Dr. Brennan. She might be your sister, but she's the first suspect on the list"

"You can't do this to her now Caroline. She just found out." Booth said.

"Well she's first on the list. Get her in or your jobs will be on the line." Caroline said getting off the platform.

"Alright. Who wants to get her?" Booth asked.

"As soon as we got back to work, we need to go back." Brennan stated, taking off the gloves. She walks back to her office and puts her coat on. "Let's go Booth." Brennan demanded. Booth listened to Brennan and followed her to the car. An hour and a half later, they came back with Taylor and into the investigation room.

* * *

><p>"What was your relationship like with both of your parents?" Sweets asked. Taylor was dead silent sitting across from him. Booth was pacing back and forth.<p>

"We loved each other." Taylor said, "What else do you want to know?"

"Where we're you when you're parents went missing?" Booth asked even though he already knew the answer.

"At an overnight mountain trail with my stable." Taylor said. "Is this even necessary?"

"Yes it is Taylor." Sweets said. Booth pulled out the pictures again.

"Are you sure that these people are your parents?" Booth asked. Taylor had to look away.

"Yes they are Agent Booth." Taylor mentioned. "Do I need to explain more?"

"No you don't have to." Booth said, putting away the pictures. Taylor almost started crying, but held it together.

"I can see that you were very close to these people." Sweets mentioned.

"Yeah they are. They were my parents." Taylor said, looking at the mirror. "Is Brennan behind there?" Taylor knew that Brennan has been behind the mirror.

"Yes she is. How did you know?" Booth asked.

"I watched too many crime TV shows. That's a two way mirror. You can look out but we can't look in." Taylor said.

"You are very smart Taylor." Sweets said, looking at Taylor's school and foster care records.

"I know. I have one of the highest IQ in my class." Taylor said. Caroline then steps into the room.

"Alright, you may go now Taylor." Caroline says. Brennan steps out from the behind the mirror smiling at Taylor. Taylor left the room. Brennan drove home and there wasn't a conversation engaged in the car.

* * *

><p>Brennan and Taylor were the only ones in the house for the rest of the day. Brennan tried her best to get Taylor out of this funk that she was in.<p>

"Want to watch a movie?" Brennan asked from Taylor's doorway. Taylor quickly shot her down.

"No! Leave me alone!" Taylor screamed. Brennan then called Angela.

_"Hello?" Angela said._

_"It's me Brennan." Brennan said._

_"Hey Bren. What can I do?"_

_"Taylor is being incredibly uncooperative. What can I do?" Brennan asked._

_"Did you try movies?" Angela asked._

_"I did anything else?" Brennan asked._

_"Go for a Mani Pedi. All girls love those." Angela said._

_"Mani Pedi?" Brennan questioned "I don't understand."_

_"You get your fingernails painted and your toenails painted." Angela said._

_"I don't see the point of getting your nails painted if they're going to keep on growing." Brennan stated._

_"You called me for advice. I'm giving it to you. Take it or leave it." Angela said._

_"If this works, would you like to come with us Ange?" Brennan asked._

_"I would love to. Call me with a definite answer." Angela said._

_"Will do. Bye Ange." Brennan said hanging up._

_"Bye Bren." Angela said hanging up._ Brennan walked back to Taylor's room; and she knocks on the door.

"Taylor. I have no clue why you're in this mood. But I don't know what this is, but would you like to go get a manicure and pedicure with Angela and I?" Brennan asked. Taylor opened her door.

"A manicure and pedicure is when you get your nails painted. You never had one in your life?" Taylor asked.

"I never did due to my academic studies." Brennan responded.

"You need to get out of your shell Bren." Taylor said.

"I don't understand what that means." Brennan stated. Taylor shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"You need to get out more, that's what it means." Taylor said, putting her flip flops on. "Put sandals on. If your getting your toes painted then they advise you not to wear socks and shoes." Brennan went and changed her shoes to comfortable flip flops and texted Angela that the plans were on. About an half hour later, Angela knocks on Brennan's door.

"Come in!" Brennan said. Angela walks inside.

"Hey there." Angela said, noticing Taylor sitting on the couch.

"Hey Angela." Taylor said. Brennan walks into the living room, purse and all.

"Ready to go?" Brennan asked. Taylor nodded her head and walks outside. Angela follows her, and Brennan locks the apartment door.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Brennan pulls into a parking space at the local mall. Angela and Taylor was chit chatting about something. "We're here." Brennan said. Angela and Taylor got out of the car. Taylor waited for Brennan, who still didn't understand the point of this adventure. While walking to the mall entrance, Taylor notices a black van following them. She didn't want anything to ruin this day, so she never told Brennan. They found the nail salon right next to a Charlotte Russe.<p>

"Alright this is it." Angela said walking into the nail place. Brennan follows her and Taylor was still looking around to see if anything was suspicious. Brennan looked confused at picking the right color nail polish.

"There is no common value on these colors. It's not like I can wear the same outfit everyday." Brennan stated looking at all the colors.

"Just enjoy the moment Bren." Was all Angela could say. Brennan chose that hot fire engine red color, because it stood out the most. Angela chose the bright yellow. Taylor, still being conscious of her surroundings, chose the bright pink. They were placed in the chairs in the back room. The time flew by from all the giggling and laughing. Brennan paid for the expenses and Taylor sees 2 creepy men that seem to be spying on them. She walks to Angela and whispers in her ear,

"Those men over there are creeping me out"

"They're just admiring all the pretty girls getting their nails done." Angela responds.

This relives Taylor a little bit, but when she turns around, one of them has a gun pointed right at her. Brennan notices what happening and quickly pushes Taylor out of the way. The gunman shoots and hits Brennan in the right shoulder. Angela calls 911 and everybody runs and hides for cover. Taylor takes her shoes off and goes right for the gunman. Being a gymnast, Taylor was very quick on her feet and sprung into action. She caught up to the 2 guys and started to go ninja on their asses using her gymnastics moves. She knocks one of them out, and challenges the other one, with a bring it on gesture.

"Hey! Bastard! Was that bullet intended for me?" Taylor taunted, the gunman turned around. He mumbled something in a foreign language, one that Taylor understands, but keeps her mouth shut.

"Are we going to fight or not?" Taylor taunted again. The man turns around and runs with out a look back. Taylor then runs to check on Brennan and Angela, just as the paramedics arrived.

* * *

><p><em>AN Alright, I haven't been feeling good at all lately. This chapter took me forever to type. Thanks to my good friend dandelion657, this chapter is complete. This might be the last chapter until Thursday, March 22, 2012 due to MCAS (which I have to take in order to get in college), and I'm extremely busy. Please review. I will do my best to post another chapter before Thursday!_


	11. What Hurts the Most

Chapter 11

A/N: While I'm typing this, I'm in my band class. Today it's a combined class, band and chorus together. We're performing West Side Story and Les Miserable on Friday night. The funniest guys in my class are singing. This is too funny. We were singing Master of The House. Bahaha Band Memories 3 Also, that Dr. Cameron thing was just a coincidence.  
>Enjoy this chapter<p>

* * *

><p>Taylor had gotten back to the salon. She noticed that Brennan had taken the bullet for Taylor. Angela was trying to stop the bleeding as much as she could. The paramedics came in and took over.<p>

"I'm so sorry Brennan." Taylor said, looking at Brennan and almost breaking into tears

"It-it-it's fi-fi-fine." Brennan stammered in pain as the paramedics put pressure on the sound. Taylor quickly took Brennan's hand.

"I'm here. If you need to squeeze my hand. I don't care. You're the only person I have right now." Taylor said, with tears in her eyes. Brennan started to squeeze Taylor's hand. The paramedics put the neck brace around Brennan's neck. They loaded her on the stretcher. Taylor stayed with her all the way to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Brennan quickly fell asleep when she reached the hospital. Taylor tried her best to keep her up. Taylor had called Booth and he was there within seconds. Outside Brennan's room, Booth was scolding Taylor.<p>

"You let Brennan take the bullet! You should've taken it for her!" Booth yelled. Taylor couldn't help but cry.

"I'm sorry Booth! She pushed me out of the way before I could!" Taylor screamed.

"What if Angela had gotten shot? Hodgins would murder you!" Booth yelled. Taylor was sobbing.

"It's not my fault!" Taylor kept in stating. "Not my fault!"

"It is your fault Taylor!" Booth said. "Stay away from her. You cause nothing but trouble." Booth said, walking into Brennan's room. With that, Taylor booked it out of the hospital. Angela stopped her at the entrance of the hospital, and then wrapped Taylor in her arms hugging her.

"Your ok. Everything's going to be fine sweetie." Angela said, trying to calm the sobbing Taylor.

"I-I-I-I ha-ha-have no-no-no- o-o-one no-no-now. Wh-wh-what d-d-do I-I-I d-d-do An-An-Angela?" Taylor stammered, sobbing on Angela's shoulder.

"Hey, you can stay the night at Hodgins and my place. He won't mind." Angela said. Taylor nodded her head and they got in Angela's car.

* * *

><p>Hodgin's household.<p>

"Hodgins. Is it alright if Taylor stays the night?" Angela asked walking inside the house.

"Are you alright Angie? I saw what happened on TV! How's Brennan?" Hodgins sputtered out so many questions.

"Everybody's fine. Including Brennan. The bullet didn't hit anything that's major. She'll have a full recuperation." Angela said, Taylor walked in behind Angela. "Booth on the other hand, blamed it all on poor Taylor." Taylor was still crying.

"Come in. Sit down young lady." Hodgins put on that charm. Both Taylor and Angela smiled. Taylor follows Hodgins and sits down on the couch. Angela went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner.

"What happened there?" Hodgins asked.

"Well, I saw a black van pull into the mall parking lot when Brennan, Angela and I got out of the car. I didn't want to tell anybody cuz anyone could own a black van. Then afterward, these two guys were watching us and then I told Angela and she said that they were admiring us. Then one of them had a gun pointed at me. Brennan turned around and while he shot, Brennan pushed me out of the way and took the bullet for me!" Taylor started sobbing again.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Don't cry now." Hodgins said. He sat next to Taylor. "What happened afterward?"

"When?" Taylor said sobbingly.

"At the hospital?" Hodgins said.

"Booth told me I was good for nothing and all I do is cause trouble." Taylor said sobbing.

"Now you do not cause trouble. You are by fact, the best thing that has happened to Brennan. Trust me. You are." Hodgins said, Taylor was still sobbing. "You are also, very intelligent. I heard that you have the highest IQ in your grade right?"

"How did you know." Taylor said, wiping the tears away.

"A little birdie told me." Hodgins said.

"Dude. I'm not 2. Tell me." Taylor said.

"Brennan told me. She said that even though she just met you, she's very proud that she's your sister." Hodgins explained.

"Really?" Taylor asked.

"Really. She told me herself." Hodgins said.

"Dinners ready!" Angela said from the kitchen.

"It smells like you made something good." Hodgins said, going right to the kitchen. Taylor followed Hodgins. Angela was putting the plates on the island.

"Thank you so much for taking me in." Taylor said.

"Don't mention it, I'll talk to Booth about it in the morning." Hodgins said.

"No! Please don't! He told me to stay away." Taylor said.

"Taylor, Booth is very upset that Brennan got shot. He hasn't heard your side of the story." Hodgins said.

"But you didn't hear the rest." Taylor said.

"Why don't you tell us after dinner." Angela said, putting the chicken, broccoli, and ziti on the table.

"Alright thank you so much again." Taylor said.

"No problem." Angela and Hodgins said in unison. After a half hour of eating and another 15 minutes of cleaning, Taylor, Angela and Hodgins sat in the living room.

* * *

><p>"What's the other side of this story?" Hodgins asked.<p>

"No it's the end of story." Taylor said

"Then explain." Angela said.

"After that happened. Well, I took gymnastics for the longest time. I went all gymnastics and ninja on one of the guys and I knocked him out." Taylor said. "Also, the gunman said something in Latin that was I was only getting revenge on Booth." Hodgins and Angela's jaw dropped.

"Could it be?" Angela asked. Hodgins was already dialing Booths number.

"Could it be what?" Taylor asked confused.

"Brodsky." Hodgins said. Just then, Booth picked up the phone.

"Brodsky is after you." Hodgins said.

"Where's Taylor? Brennan's been asking for her." Booth said.

"She's here. She's upset at what you said." Hodgins said.

"Tell her I'm sorry." Booth asked.

"Sorry man. I need to talk to you before. I'll tell Taylor that Brennan wants to see her. But man, you need to straighten up." Hodgins said.

"You said Brodsky is after me?" Booth asked.

"That's what Taylor said." Hodgins said. "I'll give you details tomorrow."

"Alright, tell Taylor that I'm incredibly sorry." Booth said before hanging up the phone.

"Alright." Hodgins said hanging up.

"Taylor, you can sleep in the guest room tonight." Hodgins said.

"Thanks." Taylor said. Angela showed her the room. She was asleep within a half hour.

"Are you really going to talk to Booth about this?" Angela asked crawling into bed.

"I have to. I wouldn't feel happy if I knew our child was running around the streets of DC. Yet she is Brennan's sister. Booth overreacted. He shouldn't have. She's in the most fragile state. For me, it's the right thing to do." Hodgins replied, getting in the bed next to Angela.

"I just want to make sure. Brennan really cares about this girl." Angela said, snuggling next to Hodgins. Hodgins played with her soft hair and have her a kiss.

"I understand Angie." Hodgins responded.

"Goodnight sweetie." Angela said, falling asleep. Hodgins quickly falls asleep afterwards.

* * *

><p>AN So I managed time in-between classes to get this one. Review please!


	12. You Found Me

A/N This story takes place right after chapter 11

* * *

><p>Angela and Hodgins were the first ones up.<p>

"Taylor looks really stressed lately" Angela added, cooking breakfast. Hodgins rubbed his eyes pouring a cup of coffee.

"Yeah she does. Is there anything that can calm her down?" Hodgins asked, taking a sip of his coffee, spitting it back, "Ouch! Too hot!" Hodgins said, putting the coffee cup down.

"She said that she loved horseback riding when she was younger." Angela said, flipping a pancake.

"But Angie, you're pregnant. You can't ride" Hodgins said.

"I'm only 2 and half months. I'm barely showing. Nobody's going to know." Angela said, putting the pancake on the plate.

"Angie. You are not riding any thing but me." Hodgins said, Angela giggled.

"Then let me take her to a stable and watch her ride. I have a friend nearby that can let her ride." Angela said, putting another pancake on the skillet. Hodgins picked it up.

"Alright. Just promise me that you won't ride. And how many friends do you have?" Hodgins said.

"I promise. And too many to count. Now stop eating all of the pancakes!" Angela said, smacking Hodgins hand with the spatula once he started reaching for it.

"Alright." Hodgins said. After 10 minutes and 15 pancakes later, Taylor walks in.

"Good morning sweetie." Angela said, putting 5 pancakes on each of the three dishes.

"I'm not hungry Angela." Taylor said.

"No. You're eating." Angela demanded. "We're going somewhere special later."

"Do I have too?" Taylor asked. Taking a plate and sitting next to Hodgins, who already finished his pancakes. He started picking at Taylor's pancakes.

"What did I say about stealing the pancakes Hodgins?" Angela warned, glaring at him.

"Its fine. I don't mind." Taylor said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? You are eating food I you like it or not!" Angela barked. Little did they know, Taylor is anorexic.

"But it's fine!" Taylor said.

"Alright. I'm giving you one last chance. Eat by yourself or I'll spoon feed them to you!" Angela said.

"She's dead serious Taylor." Hodgins said. Taylor thought of a deal.

"How many pancakes do I have to eat in order for you to get off my case?" Taylor asked.

"Three." Angela said.

"Alright. I'll have three." Taylor said, eating, almost being disgusted eating her second one. Angela and Hodgins were finished by Taylor's first half of a pancake. They cleaned up and went to talk to each other in their living room.

"Something is wrong with this child." Angela said.

"Definitely. But let's not ask her yet." Hodgins replies. Taylor had finished her second part of the pancake.

"Do you think..." Angela asked.

"No she can't be." Hodgins said.

"Let's wait till later. Damn. Taylor must be sweating. It's hot." Angela said.

"Maybe it's just you." Hodgins said.

"Don't push it." Angela said. Taylor finally finished her last pancake. Hodgins had left to go to the Jeffersonian early.

"Alright I'm giving you an old pear of jeans and boots. We're going riding. Well you are. Hodgins banned me." Angela said. Taylor was speechless.

"What? I haven't ridden since a couple years ago!" Taylor explained.

"Well you need it. And my friend told me that you are more than welcome to come down and go for a ride." Angela said, taking some pants out of a drawer. "These won't fit me anymore." she said, tossing them to Taylor, she also tossed a spaghetti strap tank top. "You'll need this. It's hot outside."

"Thanks Angela." Taylor said bewildered, going into the bathroom to change. She came out a few minutes later. The pants waist line looked huge in her, but other than that, they were fine, the tank top looked ginormous.

"You're tiny compared to Brennan Tay." Angela said. Taylor hid her face. Angela found a belt and gave it to her. When Taylor lifted her shirt up, that's when she noticed the protruding rib cage. Angela was shocked. "Girl, is there something that you want to talk about?" Taylor's face turned red.

"No. I don't want to talk about anything." Taylor responded, he then walked out to the living room. Angela gotten ready too and called her friends saying that they'll be there within an hour.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Jeffersonian...<p>

Booth walked in the Jeffersonian with Brennan by his side. Brennan looked like she's been crying. Hodgins was already on the platform with Wendell.

"Dr. B! Why are you here?" Hodgins asked, looking up from his work.

"I wanted to get to work on this case." Brennan said.

"Only for a couple hours." Booth said, Brennan got on the platform with Wendell. Hodgins went to his office and called Booth. Booth entered without much excitement.

"What's up?" Booth asked.

"You know what's up. Taylor really needs Brennan and you just tore them apart. That's what's wrong." Hodgins said.

"I don't want to talk about it." Booth said.

"No. You will. I had a 16 year old girl at my house crying last night. It took hours for her to calm down. Booth. She's not even related to me. The days that Brennan took to get to know her, was demolished Booth. Demolished within seconds of you saying all of those to her!" Hodgins yelled.

"I was afraid of loosing my partner Hodgins." Booth explained.

"You know, if Brennan didn't push Taylor out of the way, Angela and Taylor could've died. Brennan would be emotionally depressed. Booth. You need to hear her out. She's had a hard life." Hodgins said.

"But if Brennan and Angela died..." Booth started and Hodgins interrupted him.

"Taylor whipped those gunmen asses. Dude. You need to stop and smell the roses." Hodgins said, looking at the test results of the soil particles found in the bullet.

"I know where these people were killed." Hodgins said, taking the results out of the printer and running onto the platform.

* * *

><p>At the stables...<p>

"Hey Angela!" A tall, skinny blonde ran up to Angela hugging her. Taylor was standing behind her.

"Hey Riley!" Angela said hugging her back.

"You look so different!" Riley said.

"Pregnancy can do that." Angela said.

"How far are you?" Riley squealed.

"About three months." Angela said. "This is Taylor. She's my best friends sister."

"Congrats! And hey Taylor." Riley said, holding her hand for Taylor to shake, which she does.

"Hey." Taylor said shyly.

"So I hear you love riding. How long have you been riding?" Riley asked, walking to a stable.

"I started riding when I was 5, I stopped 2 years ago." Taylor said, Angela motioned Riley not to ask why.

"Did you ever jump?" Riley asked.

"I jumped over 3 feet." Taylor said, following Angela and Riley.

"Would you like to have an hour lesson?" Riley asked "Free of charge."

"Most definitely. Angela, can you call Brennan saying I'm fine?" Taylor asked.

"Yes I will. Maybe she'll come here." Angela said, she stayed outside calling Brennan while Riley was talking to Taylor.

"Which horse do you want to ride?" Riley asked. Taylor looked around, but only one caught her eye.

"That buckskin please?" Taylor asked.

"Thats a horse nobody can ride. She bucks everybody off." Riley mentioned. Taylor walked to her stall door, looked into the horses eye.

"She doesn't mean too. She doesn't like the way those girls were treating her." Taylor said.

"How do you know?" Riley asked.

"I have a natural talent. I can kind of see into horses spirits. She doesn't like spurs and crops. Have those girls been riding her like that?" Taylor asked. Riley had to think back.

"I suppose they did." Riley said, pulling out the mare, which looked like nobody groomed her in a while. Angela came in.

"Brennan will be here within a half hour." Angela said, looking at the huge mare Taylor was going to ride. "Tay, please tell me your not riding this fellow?"

"I am Angela." Taylor said, hooking her on the ties, "Riley, what's her name?"

"Her name is Lucky." Riley said.

"Oh goodness." Angela said. "What have I gotten myself into."

"That's a pretty name." Taylor said. "Where are the brushes?"

"Right over there." Riley said. "By now, that mare is normally lashes out and starts kicking."

"Really?" Angela said, "Don't tell that to her sister."

"I won't." Riley said. Taylor was taking her time grooming, by the time Brennan showed up, she made Lucky's coat shine. Riley helped Taylor tack up, since it would've taken forever. Brennan saw Taylor and immediately hugged her.

"Thank you so much!" Brennan said.

"Thank you actually." Taylor said, hugging her back. Riley then walked in with a hard hat that fit Taylor's head. Taylor buckled it up.

"Wait your riding?" Brennan asked.

"Angela's treat." Taylor said, Angela smiled. Booth looked like he was nervous. Riley got Lucky's bridle on.

"Take your horse. Then follow me." Riley said, leading the way to the indoor, Taylor, Brennan, Angela and Booth followed behind.

* * *

><p>AN Sorry these chapters are long. I'm trying to cooperate a busy schedule. Please be patient. R&R


	13. Wild Horses

Chapter 13

"Alright Taylor, mount up on Lucky and you may begin your ride." Riley said. Booth, Brennan and Angela all found seats in the arena to sit. Taylor mounted on Lucky with out a problem.

"Why does she look like a natural?" Brennan asked Angela.

"Maybe it's because of her nine years of riding experience." Angela said as Lucky began walking. Everybody stopped their horses, Lucky would've started bucking by now, yet she didn't.

"Alright Taylor. Pick up the trot" Riley said. "By now, Lucky would've bucked her rider off." Taylor picked up the trot. Lucky got collected. "Keep her like that Taylor nice and collected. Don't give her too much rein!"

"That's what Lucky wants. A loose rein, soft contact, strong legs. That's how she likes it and that's how you'll stay on." Taylor said, sitting the trot. Taylor removed her feet from the stirrups letting them hang kinda like spaghetti.

"Normally, Lucky would be flipping out. Bucking, rearing, cow kicking. But she and Taylor are amazing." Riley said to Brennan, Booth and Angela. Taylor and Lucky picked up the canter without a problem. Riley set up a few jumps.

"Taylor, I suppose you remember how to jump. Go over these jumps." Riley responded, Taylor nodded her head yes, she and Lucky flew over the jumps without a problem. "Lucky isn't one that jumps that good." Riley said.

"It's what she wants to do! She has it in her eyes. She was built for jumping." Taylor said, taking her over the jumps again. Clearing them once again. Riley sets the jumps higher, approximately 3 feet.

"She's jumping that?" Brennan said. "That's impossible!" Snapping pictures of her. Booth was asleep next to her.

"No it's not impossible Brennan, just watch." Riley said. Taylor made Lucky to go into a faster canter and they flew over them without a problem. Riley then set then to 4 feet. Everybody in the arena stopped what they were doing to watch to see if this could happen. Taylor and Lucky again flew over them without a problem. By now it's been over the hour and Riley says "Alright, cool her off."

"Can I ride her bareback?" Taylor asked, getting Lucky to walk.

"Do whatever." Riley said in disbelief that this horse is being perfect for a newer rider. Taylor hops off and takes Lucky's tack off. She then hops on and starts walking. Brennan has a camera full of pictures of Taylor and Lucky. Booth started snoring. Angela smacked him saying:

"Dude not cool!" He woke up with a start.

"Sorry."

"Don't be sorry to me. Be sorry to Taylor." Angela said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright" Booth said sitting up. After 10 minutes of riding, Taylor hopped off and tacked Lucky back up. Then walked her back to the stall. Brennan caught Riley.

"How much is that horse Taylor was just riding?" Brennan asked.

"We've been trying to sell her but whoever rides her always managed to get bucked off. She's free. Take her." Riley said.

"Can I have papers saying she's mine?" Brennan asked.

"Jut follow me." Riley said, walking towards the tack shop. Getting Lucky's papers out, having Brennan sign them.

"What else do I need?" Brennan asked looking around the shop.

"You'll need everything. Saddle, bridle, halter, bit, martingale, wraps, bell boots, two buckets, lunge, lead, blanket etc." Riley said. "When are you planning on telling Taylor?"

"It's going to be her welcome to the family gift. Once she starts school, when I pick her up, I'm gonna drive her right here." Brennan said.

"When does she start school?" Riley asked.

"In about two weeks." Brennan said.

"That's close. Hope she has fun." Riley said, Brennan put the papers in her bag, and she walks out the door, back to Taylor.

"That was fun! Thank you Ange!" Taylor said, hugging Angela.

"No problem Tay." Angela said. Booth walked over to Taylor, Taylor turned to face Angela.

"Taylor, I'm sorry for what I said. I was so rude. Please forgive me." Booth said, Taylor turned facing Booth. "Please Taylor."

"I have to think about it. " Taylor said. Nobody has apologized to her and meant it. This was a first. Angela got in her car, Booth, Brennan and Taylor got in that black SUV and drove Taylor back to Brennan's apartment.

* * *

><p>AN so yeah here's a fluffy horse story. Next chapter will move along to school and new secrets are revealed R&R :)


	14. Secrets

Chapter 14

"Taylor! Wake up! You got to go to school in an hour!" Brennan warned her.

"Go away!" Taylor screamed, rolling over and putting her covers over her head.

"If you don't wake up in five minutes, Booth'll wake you up!" Brennan taunted. Taylor quickly got up. "That's better." Booth was unpacking boxes. Was it mentioned that he moved in with Brennan?

"We need a bigger house Booth." Brennan stated, tripping over boxes.

"No! It's fine Bones!" Booth said, putting some of his baseball memorabilia on one of Brennan's shelves

"Yes we do! We need space! Backyard space and more space inside. Especially when Parker comes over Booth!" Brennan said as Taylor walked outside already dresses.

"Taylor, I hope you are not going to school like THAT!" Booth stated. Taylor was wearing a black pencil skirt, she had a pink v neck short on with a white tank top underneath. She also had flip flops on and looked beautifully hot.

"Yes.." Taylor hesitated.

"Go change!" Booth demanded. Taylor had forgiven Booth last week, when she found out that he was moving in. She came out 5 minutes later in capris. "That's better!"

"I know it is Booth." Taylor said, putting a bagel in the toaster. "Can I be there early? I need to find my classes."

"How early do you want to be early?" Brennan asked, sitting next to Booth.

"I'm normally a half hour early." Taylor said, popping the bagel and adding organic cream cheese on it.

"Alright. We'll leave in five to be there on time right?" Brennan said.

"Alright." Taylor said, eating her bagel and double checking if she has everything packed in her Vera Bradley tote she got yesterday. She brushed her hair and brushed her teach. "Ready!" Taylor said, putting her flip flops on. Brennan grabbed her keys.

"I'll be home soon." Brennan said, giving Booth a kiss. Taylor was already outside waiting for Brennan. They arrived at Taylor's high school in 10 minutes. Brennan dropped Taylor off and drove away.

* * *

><p><em>School<em>

Taylor was standing by her locker talking to her friend, Jenna. Then, a tall, brown eyes brown hair guy walks behind Taylor and tickles hers. Taylor squeals and turns around.

"Hey. Long time no talk." The guy said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Well I got stories to tell you firstly." Taylor said, wrapping her arms back around him.

"Dude, tell your boyfriend the story!" Taylor's friend, Jenna says, (she's a brunette with hazel eyes). Taylor then, gave her boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

"Chase Downey. You know that famous anthropologist, Temperance Brennan?" Taylor asked Chase. So Chase and Taylor have been going out since freshmen year of high school. They have known each other since the diaper stage and managed to fall in love, soul mates.

"Taylor Smith. You know that lady is my idol." Chase said.

"You're gonna love me even more then." Taylor said.

"Tell me babe." Chase said.

"Well, she's my sister." Taylor said. Chase's jaw dropped. Then he kissed Taylor right then and there.

"I told you." Taylor said. Chase kissed her again as the bell rang. They had every single class together.

* * *

><p><em>Jeffersonian<em>

"Hodgjns!" Booth yelled entering the Jeffersonian.

"Yo man. Whats up?" Hodgins said from the platform.

"I need to talk to you!" Booth said, walking to Hodgins office. He and Hodgins entered.

"Alright. I'm all ears." Hodgins said, sitting in his chair.

"Brennan said that she needs a bigger place." Booth said.

"And?" Hodgins asked.

"I'm not sure if it means that she wants to get hitched or just get a new place so that Taylor isn't cramped inside that house!" Booth said, sitting on Hodgins's couch, leg bouncing with anxiety.

"Man. Just do what she says. Go with the flow. I mean didn't Brennan buy that horse for Taylor? Maybe Brennan doesn't want to pay boarding fees for a horse Taylor would see only on the weekends." Hodgins said. "With that comes a bigger house... More areas to have sex in Booth." Hodgins said. Booth immediatly thought of that

"Alright I'll tell her I'm fine with it." Booth said. "Thanks Hodgins!" Leaving the office. Brennan was on the platform.

"I can't figure out why Katherine has so many broken bones in her body." Brennan said, picking up a rib.

"Maybe she was abused." Booth said.

"No she wasn't abused. Remember Booth, we have Taylor." Brennan said, still eying the bone.

"Oh that's right." Booth said. Brennan wrote something down in the case's file. Then closed it. "This is a cold case Booth." Brennan said, packing up the bones.

"We can't tell Taylor that!" Booth said.

"But it's the truth. We do not have enough evidence!" Brennan said, then it dawned on Booth.

"The Smith's house has been condemned as a crime scene. If we need too, we can go and look around." Booth said.

"Alright let's go." Brennan said, Booth called the agency and a guy with their key should be there shortly.

* * *

><p><em>Taylor's adoptive parents house<em>

Booth and Brennan unlocked the door to Taylor's old house. Everything is dusty. Brennan looked around.

"Everything seems to be in place. Not moved." Brennan said, putting a latex free glove on and puts her finger in the layer of dusk.

"This house hasn't been touched since 2010." Booth said, sneezing.

"You're allergic to dust?" Brennan asked, handing Booth a tissue.

"I didn't know Bones!" Booth said, blowing his nose.

"Well, we need to look for the crime scene." Brennan said, walking around. She walks into the back room and notices that the sound of the walls seem hollow and echoed. "Booth…" Brennan said, finding a latch on the wall. Booth walks in and he takes his gun out of his holster, he opens the door and notices that it's a stair case leading downstairs. Brennan hands him a flashlight, he turns it on and slowly creeps downstairs.

"FBI!" Booth exclaimed. Nobody was down here. But what he saw was appalling.

"Bones. You won't like the look of this." Booth said, looking at the place, in shock.

* * *

><p>AN So how'd you like it? Sorry if I'm not exceeding your expectations, but I'm all congested, due to a recent nose cauterization. No more nose bleeds though :) But plenty of chapters to keep me from touching my nose. What do you think will happen next? R&R thanks :)


	15. Untouched

Chapter 15 Untouched

_A/N Translations are in parenthesis italics._

* * *

><p>Brennan slowly walked down the stairs, afraid of any of the steps will break since the age is different. She finally made it to the bottom step.<p>

"I'm here Booth." Brennan said, Booth was standing over numerous skeletons.

"Told you that you weren't gonna like it." Booth said, calling the lab.

"There must be 6 skeletons here Booth." Brennan said, looking at the skulls. "About the same gender judging by the placement of the pelvis, all female."

"How did they not find this place?" Booth asked, telling the Jeffersonian to get here. "The lab will be here in a half hour." Booth shone his flashlight that reflected something, it quickly caught Brennan's eye.

"Booth shine your flashlight over there again." Brennan said, standing up. Booth did as he was told. Brennan saw it and walked over to it. Booth stayed there really curious.

"What are you looking at Bones?" Booth said, when Brennan couldn't go any farther due to the skeletal remains, she shone her flashlight at it and started squinting. There were seven pictures of girls, six out of seven where crossed with a red x. Only one remained.

"Booth, it's a stalker board thing." Brennan said, still squinting.

"What's on it?" Booth said, "I'm not squinting"

"I can't tell Booth. I need to get closer, but the skeletal remains are blocking the entrance." Brennan said.

"Well they should be here in like 15 minutes." Booth said.

"I need to pick Taylor up around 3:00 Booth." Brennan said, turning around and going upstairs, along with her followed Booth. Brennan left a pencil in the crevice of the door so they can easily find it. They stood outside while they waited for the lab to show up.

"Bones. It's only noon." Booth said, standing there.

"I know. Just giving you a fair amount of time." Brennan said, they held hands waiting for the lab to show up.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile, at school.<em>

Taylor and Chase just came back from band. Taylor the clarinetist, Chase the trombonist. They left their instruments there, and had jut found their friends. They sat down next to each other.

"Taylor, I hope you're going to eat." Chase says. Taylor rolls her eyes.

"I don't have too." She replies.

"Well you're getting something in your stomach if you like it or not. Food is healthy, ya know?" Chase said, looking at Taylor in the eyes, she looks into his.

"But boo..." She says, not wanting anything to eat.

"You're eating something even if it's a bite of my salad." Chase said, getting up to get his lunch. Taylor sits there as Jenna walks back with some chicken fritters and fries. She sits across from her,

"You guys are so cute together." Jenna says, eating some chicken.

"Yeah we are." Taylor said, looking at Chase who's in line with his buddies. He waves to her and she waves back.

Chase turns to Derek and says, "I wish Taylor would eat more."

"Dude, you guys sound like you're married and having a kid." Derek barks.

"We've known each other forever, what do you think? I've been there on days she was crying non stop. C'mon Derek. Smarten up." Chase says, grabbing a tray and taking a cheeseburger, salad and milk. Derek's behind him, grabbing the chicken patty.

"That'll be $3.50." The lunch lady tells Chase, he gives her a 5 and puts the change in his account.

"You overspend every day for her to eat something that you're gonna throw out Chase." Derek says.

"Dude I don't care. As long as she has the offer to eat, I won't force her." Chase said, walking to the table after grabbing a fork. He sits next to Taylor and hands her the salad.

"Thanks boo." Taylor said, kissing him, and taking the salad and opens it to take a few bites. Chase smiles at this improvement.

"No problem." Chase says, eating his cheeseburger. A half hour later, they went to their classes.

* * *

><p>The lab crew came and set up. Brennan took all the skeletons one by one and placed them with the correct bone skeleton.<p>

"All of these victims are females Booth." Brennan said, pointing to the round pelvis. "About 14 years old."

"Wait. They are all female, around 14." Booth said, Hodgins had the bulletin board outside. Booth ran over and saw the one unmarked picture. "Bones. Taylor was next to be killed." Brennan's jaw dropped.

"Are you for real Booth? This is a serious matter." Brennan said.

"Dr. B, he's right. Taylor was supposed to be the next victim." Hodgins replied. "Dead serious"

"So somebody killed the Smiths trying to save Taylor's life?" Booth asked.

"It looks like it. And I thank them for saving her life." Brennan said.

"Bones. Maybe they were gonna kill her but her parents stopped and then they threw them in the pond." Booth said.

"Let me think what I want to think." Brennan said, Booth gave up and everything was shipped to the Jeffersonian.

* * *

><p><em>Royal Diner. After school.<em>

Taylor and Chase where sitting next each other. Chase had his arm around Taylor's shoulders. Derek and Jenna where sitting across from them. They had to do a Spanish assignment, determining how much Spanish they could recall. The assignment was for an hour in public, they had to speak and record what conversations they were having. The waitress walked up to them.

"What can I get for you?" The waitress said, with a order sheet.

" ¿Puedo tener un hamburgeso de queso y fritadas y una cerveza de raíz? _(Can I have a cheeseburger and fries with a root beer?)"_Jenna said, the waitress looked confused.

"What did you say?" The waitress said.

" Hamburguesa del queso y fritadas y una cerveza de raíz por favor_ (Cheese burger and fries and a root beer please)_." Jenna said annoyed.

"I don't speak your language!" The waitress replied. Shaking their heads, they pointed to what they wanted on the menu. The waitress took their orders and left in a huff.

" ¿Tipo, cómo ella manejó a la escuela? _(Dude, how did she manage to graduate school?)_" Derek asked the group.

" No sé. No pienso que los idiomas extranjeros entonces eran un requisito detrás (_I don't know. I don't think foreign languages were a requirement back then_.)" Jenna said, shaking her head.

" Eso definitivamente correcto (_That's definitely right)_." Taylor said.

" Usted no tiene ninguna opinión en este ms. Sé cada lengua en el libro (_You have no say in this Ms. I know every language in the book_.)" Jenna retorted. Taylor made a funny face at Jenna who in returned laughed.

" Apesadumbrado tengo memoria perfecta (_Sorry I have perfect memory_.)" Taylor said, sticking her tongue out.

" El pozo va el tornillo usted mismo (_Well go screw yourself)_." Jenna said, sticking out the middle finger. Taylor, Chase and Derek all knew that this was a game always played between the two, so everybody laughed. 15 minutes later the food came.

"The cheeseburger, fries and a root beer?" The waitress said, Jenna raised her hand, the the waitress put her plate down. "The chicken fritters, fries and a coca cola?" Derek raised his hand; the waitress places it in front of him. "The pasta, fries, milkshake and water?" Taylor raised her hand for the water, Chase raised his hand for the others, and the waitress put them down in front of them.

"Gracious! (_Thank you!)."_Everybody chirped.

"Whatever." The waitress said, walking away leaving the bill.

" Ella doesn' t incluso sabe que un simple le agradece (_She doesn't even know a simple thank you?)"_Taylor said, sipping her water, taking some of Chase's fries. "That's pathetic." Chase gave her a kiss on the cheek as Booth walks in seeing this.

"Taylor Marie! You better not be dating this man!" Booth hollered, snatching Chase from the seat, showing his badge. Only beginning this assignment a half hour ago, the kids still had to speak in the language.

" ¡Tipo! ¿Quién son usted? (_Dude! Who the hell are you?)"_Chase yelled at Booth.

"Kid. I have no clue what you're saying. But what are you doing kissing this girl?" Booth hollered again.

" Ella es mi novia (_She's my girlfriend_)!" Chase yelled.

"In English! I don't understand!" Booth yelled.

" Éste va a ser el informe más divertido que hemos hecho nunca. _(This is going to be the funniest report we've ever done_)." Jenna whispered in Taylor's ear. Taylor giggled, and replied,

" Déjelo ir Booth. Ésta es mi Chase Downey del novio (_Let him go Booth. This is my boyfriend Chase Downey)_." Booth dropped Chase and put his phone on translator mode.

"Repeat that Taylor." Booth said, Taylor grabbed his phone and wrote. He has been my boyfriend for 2 years Booth. We're not having sex.

"Oh. Taylor we need you to go to the Jeffersonian." Booth replied. In English, Taylor said

"This project isn't due till Monday, we'll get it done tomorrow." Taylor responded, "Why do I need to go?"

"Because this case involves you." Booth said, "Let's go Tay!"

"Alright! I'm going." She said, giving Chase a kiss on the lips before leaving.

"NOW!" Booth bellowed. Taylor turned around and left.

* * *

><p>Booth actually wasn't driving to the Jeffersonian. Brennan had bribed and successfully persuaded Booth to take Taylor to the stables, where Lucky is. But ranting on and on about dating.<p>

"You shouldn't be dating! It's bad and filled with sex!" Booth kept on ranting. Taylor, annoyed at Booth screams in Italian;

" CHIUDA IN SU! I don' cura di t che cosa dite ora! He' s la mia cabina del compagno di anima! Come Brennan' s il vostro! (_SHUT UP! I don't care what you say right now! He's my soul mate Booth! Like Brennan's yours!)"_Taylor yelled.

"First you were speaking Spanish, now what language?" Booth hollered. Realizing that she spoke in a different language, in English she says,

"Sorry. I'm multilingual. That was Italian. And I was trying to say that he's my soulmate and it's like you and Brennan. You guys love each other." Booth pulled into a desolate road, one she's seen before, but couldn't recognize "Booth, where are we going?"

"We're going someplace." Booth said, biting his tongue "Dammit Bones! Why me!" He said under his breath.

"Why are you being extremely annoying yet angry?" Taylor said, curious.

"Sometimes you sound like Bones a little too much." Booth said, trying to change the subject. He pulled into another long driveway, one with pastures and fields with horses in it. Taylor finally figured it out.

"No. You can't be!" Taylor said, smiling extremely large. Booth pulled into a parking spot. Taylor noticed Brennan's car was there along with Angela's. Before Booth had parked the car, Taylor jumped out of the passenger side and ran to Brennan, who got out of her car. Taylor ran and hugged her, who Brennan didn't know why.

"Why are you hugging me Taylor?" Brennan asked.

"I have no clue." Taylor said. Riley stepped out of the tack shop.

"Hello Taylor. Follow me please." Taylor was curious, following Riley. After rehearsing this numerous times at the Jeffersonian, Angela, Jack, Brennan and Booth stood there, waiting for a squeal.

"OMG! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" Taylor squealed. At that point, Brennan started smiling as Taylor ran out and almost tackling her in a ginormous hug. Booth caught her.

"Being 5 ft 1 in you have more inertia and energy than you should have." Brennan responded, "Thanks Booth."

"Don't mention it." Booth said.

"Hey sweetie, why don't you take a ride on your horse." Angela asked, Taylor nodded her head and ran back into the stable, Riley had already put Lucky's bridle in, no saddle. She gave Taylor a hard hat and helped her hop on. Taylor trotted Lucky out and started smiling and giggling bareback. Brennan started smiling.

"Look at how happy she is Booth." Brennan said.

"I know." Booth said.

"When are we going to tell her?" Brennan asked as the question dawned on her. Now, Taylor and Lucky were cantering in one of the fields.

"Let her enjoy the time she has, then we'll tell her." Booth said, grabbing her hand.

"Alright Booth." Brennan said, smiling holding his hand too

* * *

><p><em>AN Sorry this chapter took longer than I thought. Due to Broadway Night, I'm exhausted. Also, trying to rehearse for our schools production for Shakespeare, I'm busy. And also, Reviews make my muse go full ahead! Please R&R!_


	16. Back in the Saddle Again

Chapter 16

_A few weeks later..._

"The final box is unpacked." Brennan said. Brennan had recently purchased a 10 acre lot. The house was gigantic. 6 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms, a dozen rooms for anything, a huge kitchen, a fancy dining room, entertainment center in the basement, and everything. Still located in Washington DC. Just in the more rural area, but Taylor is still going to the same school. Brennan has been looking for a new place to live since she bought Lucky for Taylor. There was no point in driving Taylor every weekend, so she bought a house with enough land.

There was a stable in the backyard, run down, but Booth, Hodgins, and Wendell renovated it. Everything was top notch. They had also repaired the riding ring, bought jumps, and repaired the pasture fences. Also there was a forest, where there were hiking trails, but they're going to be turned into riding trails for Taylor. Taylor was somewhere in the house, most likely her new bedroom. Then, Parker and Taylor ran through the living room, where Brennan was.

"Take it easy!" Brennan said, Booth walked in the room, without a shirt on, after installing the camera in the stable and riding ring. "Hey there handsome."

"Finished unpacking already?" Booth said, walking towards Brennan. Then, wrapping his arms around her. Little did they know, Parker and Taylor we're still I'm this room.

"EWWWW!" Parker and Taylor said.

"Get a room love birds." Taylor said, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah!" Parker chirped in. Brennan and Booth giggled.

"When can we bring Lucky here?" Taylor asked. She was extremely excited that her horse was coming here.

"Not until we get what we need. Do you have a list?" Brennan said. Taylor had to think for a few minutes.

"No..." Taylor hesitated saying.

"Then that's a no." Brennan said, with that, Taylor ran upstairs and started a list.

***List for horse needs***  
>*wood shavings (bedding)<br>*bundles of hay  
>*oats and grain<br>*buckets  
>*sheets<br>*winter horse blanket  
>*fly mask<br>*grooming needs  
>*halter and lead rope<br>*fly spray  
>*fly mask<br>*lunge and lunge whip  
>*horse shampoo<br>*sponge  
>*water clipper<br>*whisker clipper  
>*shaver<br>*saddle  
>*martingale<br>*bridle and bit  
>*polo wraps<br>*bell boots  
>*girth<br>*saddle pad  
>*crop<br>*entertainment balls  
>*salt licks<br>*half chaps  
>*riding boots<br>*hard hat  
>*riding gloves<br>*working gloves  
>*traveling gear<br>*show gear  
>*trailer<p>

*pitch fork  
>*wheelbarrow<p>

After writing the list, Taylor runs down the stairs. "I made the list!" She says. To her surprise, Booth and Brennan were making out on the couch.

"Alright. Gross. You took my advice. BUT NOT A PUBLIC ROOM!" Taylor yelled, running upstairs. Booth and Brennan giggled. "Wish I did not see that!" Taylor said, closing her door. Booth and Brennan decided to go upstairs. Taylor and Parker were playing WII downstairs, when they moved upstairs. They blasted the speakers so they couldn't hear the sex upstairs. Taylor of course, let Parker win at everything.

"You won't win this one Taylor!" Parker said, they were playing Carnival.

"I will win Parker!" Taylor said. After a half hour, Parker had won.

"I'm hungry Tay." Parker said, sitting on the couch. Taylor had put a movie, The Muppet. "The Muppet are for kids! I want to watch Spider man!" Taylor then put Spider man on. Hoping it would drone the sound of the bed upstairs. And it was successful. When the movie ended, Booth and Brennan came downstairs in their pajamas. Parker was asleep on Taylor's lap and Taylor was watching The Lion King. Booth brought Parker upstairs. When he came back down, Taylor said.

"You guys sound like teenagers on spring break." Then she went upstairs, the list was on the refrigerator, under Brennan's magnet.

"You shouldn't say that Taylor!" Booth said, sitting down next to Brennan.

"Whatever." Taylor said, going into her room, closing the door. Booth found Taylor's list. Since it was a three day weekend, Booth said,

"She made a list. Want me to take her tomorrow to get all of this?" Booth asked, holding the list up. Brennan snatched the list from Booth's hand.

"No you got Parker." Brennan said.

"Parker can go with us." Booth responded.

"Or all of us can go. Does your SUV have a trailer hitch?" Brennan responded.

"I believe so. Why?" Booth asked.

"Because we need a trailer to get Lucky here." Brennan said.

"Oh. Yeah it does." Booth said. "How much will all of this cost?"

"A ton of money." Brennan responded, "But I have more than enough so we'll be all set."

"Bones. I should help pay for this." Booth said.

"No you shouldn't! This isn't your sister. I have enough money for the whole world and I need to spend it." Brennan retorted. It was true, she hasn't spent her money for while.

"Alright. We'll go as a family." Booth replied. Brennan smiles and went upstairs, Booth followed and they both went to bed.

* * *

><p>Taylor was the first one up. Like always, so she skyped Chase until somebody woke up.<p>

"Good morning." Chase said, picking up his headphones. Taylor had put hers on too.

"Good morning to you too." Taylor said, smiling.

"How'd you sleep?" Chase said.

"Not that good what about you?" Taylor said.

"It was fine." Chase said, "I missed you."

"I missed you too Chase." Taylor whispered.

"So are you ready?" Chase asked.

"Ready for what?" Taylor responded.

"You know. Ready for..." Chase said.

"I don't know what are you talking about? Taylor said, clueless.

"Then I guess you're not ready." Chase said.

"Alright, Chase, just tell me and I'll let you know." Taylor responded.

"You know that..." Chase started to say, but was interrupted by Taylor saying she has to go. Taylor quickly turned Skype off.

"Taylor, we're going to go to the stable today to get what you need." Booth said.

"Alright! Let me get dressed." Taylor said, putting a pair of skinny jeans on and a one inch tank top, along with plain black boots. She was out in five minutes. Brennan and Parker were down stairs and Booth was changing. "I'm ready."

"So aren't we!" Parker said, Brennan had a bagel made for Taylor, and Parker was eating Lucky Charms. Taylor picked up the bagel and started eating it, waiting for Booth. He came down in jeans and a blue flanel country shirt and was buckling his Cocky belt buckle, he had steel toe boots on.

"Let's go!" Booth said, grabbing his SUV keys. Parker and Taylor raced to the car and Brennan followed behind. Booth activated the alarm system and locked the door. All four of them got in the car and within an hour, they pulled into the stable parking lot.

* * *

><p>When they pulled into the parking lot, Parker was asleep, Taylor was texting Chase, yet she was the first one out of the car. She put her phone in her back pocket and went to find Lucky, she found her in the 10 horse stable. As soon as she walked in, Lucky whinnied in excitement.<p>

"Hey girl." Taylor said, opening her stall door and entering. Lucky's ears perked when she walked in. "You're going to come home with me today." As if Lucky could speak and understand what Taylor was saying, she neighed in excitement. "Ssshhh! Lucky! You'll wake your neighbors." Taylor started patting her neck.

"Taylor! If you want Lucky to come home any moment now, hurry up!" She heard Booth bellow.

"I'll be back." Taylor whispered in Lucky's ear and closed her stall door, running to Booth and Brennan. They left Parker in the SUV to let him sleep. Riley met them outside.

"Here to take Lucky home?" She asked.

"Nope. We need to start shopping first then take her." Brennan said, handing Riley the list.

"We have all of these in the shop. Why don't you come in? Mr. Booth, my husband will take you outback to get a trailer fitted for your car." Riley said, Booth followed her husband to the back after taking his SUV outback.

"Can I just have a simple trailer?" Booth asked.

"Yes sir. What color would you want?" Riley's husband asked.

"Black. I do not want to go around looking like a zebra." Booth responded.

"Sorry I do not have black, Mr. Booth." Riley's husband said.

"Silver?" Booth asked. Riley's husband brought him to the silver horse trailer in the yard.

"This is the thoroughbred deluxe 2 horse trailer with dressing room." Riley's husband said, unlocking the trailer. Booth stepped in and was in awe.

"How much does this cost?" Booth said.

"$15,000" Riley's husband said. Booths jaw dropped.

"I hope this is worth it. I'll take it." Booth said, Riley's husband taught Booth how to hitch the trailer up to the SUV. He also, took some bags of wood shavings and hay, and put them in the back.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile in the tack shop.<em>

"I need all of this Bren!" Taylor said, looking at English saddles for Lucky. "Riley, can we see which one fits Lucky's back?" She asked. Brennan still didn't know why Taylor needed all of this stuff.

"Taylor. Horses are domesticated creatures. They lived in the wild for millions of years. Why do we need this?" Brennan complained.

"Sure. Just grab her from her stall and we'll test it out." Riley said. Taylor, ignoring Brennan's comment, went and grabbed Lucky. She quickly groomed Lucky and brought her out. The first saddle didn't fit but the second one did. It was a black all around saddle, but she needed a lift with that saddle. Then came the girth, Lucky, being tall, was around a 44-48 size girth. The bridle they chose matched the saddle, Lucky needed a snaffle with a curb chain_ (completely harmless btw)_ also, she needed a martingale _(to keep the horses head from being thrown up while jumping)._ Taylor had also picked out a fun pink color saddle pad; pink polo's and black bell boots. Everything was properly fitted to Lucky and the total of everything needed to ride Lucky cost about $390. They untacked Lucky and put her back into the stall.

Taylor came back after putting Lucky in her stall. Riley has everything needed for her set aside. "Now I need basics." Taylor said, going to the halters and lead ropes. Taylor immediately spotted a pink and black checkered halter that would fit Lucky, which it did. Along with that came a pink and black chain lead rope, a regular lead rope. It was a package deal for about $50. She had also gotten a blue lunge and a pink lunge whip, that cost about $70. Brennan kept on calculating the cost of this adventure. Taylor had out the halter set along with the riding gear.

"Now I need blankets and traveling gear." Taylor said, walking to the blanket section. She found a pink and black checkered blanket for winter along with the same design for spring; those cost about $100 each. Brennan still calculated the cost.

"Taylor we're already at $710." Brennan told her. Taylor ignored Brennan and put the blankets with the other items.

"Riley. Where are the feeding and watering buckets?" Taylor asked.

"They're upstairs." Riley said.

"Thank you!" Taylor said, going upstairs. Brennan wondered what Booth was doing. Within 10 minutes, Taylor came down with 8 buckets. 4 pink and 4 blue. They cost $15 each, grand total of $120. She placed them next to the other items piling up.

"We need traveling gear. Where is that?" Taylor asked.

"Upstairs again. Next to the blankets on the right." Riley said

"Thank you again!" Taylor said going upstairs.

"Can I start checking out? Booth should be here soon and I don't want to carry all of this by myself." Brennan said.

"Sure." Riley said, starting to scan everything. Taylor came back with whatever she needed for traveling, that all together came to a cost of $130. Taylor then picked up grooming items, 3 curries for $15 all together. 3 hard brushes for $30 all together. 3 soft brushes for about $35 all together. 3 hoof picks for about $20 all together. Taylor had put them all in one of the buckets. She went to the wall of soap and other needs, she picked up 3 bottles of Piranha Fly Spray for about $20 each. 3 bottles of Quicksilver shampoo and conditioner for about $25 each. Also, picked up 3 bottles of hoof oil for $20 each and they came with their own brushes. Lastly, picked up a few bottles of Show Shine for $15 each. She put them in another bucket.

"We need grain and oats." Taylor said.

"We have a few bags that you can purchase and take home, then we can give you the dealers name so it can be shipped to your house. They cost about $75 for the feed and $50 each for the hay." Riley said, still scanning everything.

"Alright." Taylor said, just then Booth and Parker walked in.

"We'll take two, 20 lb packages of feed and 3 bales of hay." Brennan said. Booth told her the cost of the trailer and the cost of the shavings, which were about $25, and he bought 4.

"Well we got a trailer." Booth said.

"We're still shopping and we're not even half way done." Brennan said as Taylor went to the other part of the store. She picked a boredom ball to hang in Lucky's stall, which cost about $25. Then picked up a whisker clipper and fur clipper that both cost about $30 each. She put them in another bucket. Then she got healthy organic treats that cost about $30, and a strawberry salt lick that was about $10. Then a fly mask that cost about $35. Lastly where a set of cross ties for about $55.

"Bren, I'm done shopping for horse needs." Taylor said. It was about an hour and a half later when she said that.

"That's great Tay." Booth said, Parker was helping Riley's husband with the dogs.

"But I still need clothes for me to ride and work in." Taylor said, Riley was still scanning everything.

"Go get them all together and then we'll go." Booth complained. Taylor did as she was told. Within a half hour, she came back with a hard hat (used for riding) for $50 riding gloves for $20, a pink crop for $15, spurs for $20, black and tan breeches for $25 each, a pair of work gloves for $25, a safety crash best for $50, a pair of tall boots for $150, a riding show jacket for $120, a pink riding blouse for $50, and a black crop for $25. She also had gotten a weather proof riding jacket for about $190. She came back to Brennan when she was done. After a half hour of finding and purchasing what she needs, this whole shopping trip cost a grand total of about $17,820.00 give or take a few hundred. Brennan paid in full and Booth and Parker have been bringing everything to the car but the traveling gear and halter.

* * *

><p>Taylor had gone to get Lucky out of her stall. She had groomed her for about a half hour as Booth and Parker we're loading the SUV and riding equipment in the dressing room. Taylor finished grooming Lucky and Riley had given Brennan the legal paper for ownership of Lucky. Taylor started to put the traveling equipment on Lucky. Being a very hot day, the advised not to put the traveling blanket on Lucky, but everything else is necessary. Taylor first put her traveling boots on, all of the head gear on and changed the halter so it's leather. Parker put hay in the hay net so it would be fine and relaxing for Lucky, but something set his nervousness off. Booth had the air vents open for her too. Doing a final safety check, Riley's husband gave the all clear. Taylor led Lucky out and started to put her in the trailer. Being set off by Parker's nervousness, Lucky started rearing before entering the trailer. Booth noticed this and quickly grabbed Parker and brought him inside the tack shop and Brennan stayed with him. One more time, Lucky entered the trailer like a pro; Taylor had tied her to the ties of the trailer and left her there for now. She left the stall using the door closest to her and Booth had closed her gate. He and Riley's husband pulled the ramp in and Brennan and Parker left the tack shop. After saying good bye, the group left the tack shop. Starting a new adventure with the horse.<p>

* * *

><p><em>AN So if you're planning on buying a horse, this is all you need really. But do NOT trust my prices because I made them up. So nothing really happened in this chapter but the horse is coming home. That part will be mentioned in chapter 17. This chapter rants about way too much horse stuff. This is my horse side! Sorry for the inconvenience!_


	17. Long Live

Chapter 17 Long Live

A/N I did not mean to make Taylor seem ungrateful in chapter 16. She is extremely grateful. Btw, Lucky would've cost about $20,000 due to her age, she is young and is still very trainable, she is full Hanoverian, and a jumping prospect. So therefore it's a deal. Sorry for that. And also, that stuff is required for owning and riding horses, I would know I owned one when I was younger. Also, my last update for the night!

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much Brennan!" Taylor said, sitting next to Parker.<p>

"It's no problem. That money had been sitting in my bank account for too long with nothing to be spent on. I would rather spend it on my close friends and family than on a complete stranger. You are family so you deserve it." Brennan said, buckling up. "Booth, I need to get to the Jeffersonian so I can determine what killed those girls."

"I will repay you someday Brennan." Taylor said, buckling.

"No. You do not have too. That would take years and long and hard days work." Brennan said.

"I refuse to take no for an answer. My life has been filled with no's so I refuse. I will repay you." Taylor said.. To stop this argument from going any further, Booth quickly steps in.

"You need to be at the Jeffersonian." Booth said, driving carefully and safety for the horse's sake.

"Yes I do. I need to review the case." Brennan said. Parker started to fall asleep and Taylor started texting Chase.

"Do you need me?" Booth asked.

"I'm only staying in the Jeffersonian. I'll call you if I need too." Brennan said.

"This is going to be a long car ride." Taylor said, looking out the window.

"Tell me about it." Booth said driving on the highway to the Jeffersonian.

"How long until will we get there?" Brennan asked.

"About a half hour. It depends on traffic." Booth said, still driving carefully.

"Alright Booth." Brennan texted Cam. Taylor was still texting Chase and Parker was asleep. In a half hour, Booth dropped Brennan off and started driving back to the house.

"How long will it take?" Parker asked, sleepily.

"About an hour and a half." Booth said, it was about 10:00 right now. "Just go back to sleep Parks." Which Parker did.

"How did you meet you boyfriend Tay?" Booth asked, wanting to know a little bit more about this girl.

"We've known each other forever. We grew up together. He was my neighbor. My adopted parents didn't care if we hung out, talked or whatever. They just were fine with it. Whenever something happened, I could always run to his house and I'd cry on his shoulder. Sometimes, I'd stay the night..." Taylor suddenly stopped, not wanting to say more. This caught Booths attention.

"What happened?" Booth said. Taylor didn't know what to do or say.

"Well..." She started, "My parents were getting a divorce so my dad would rape my mom." Taylor started with tears in her eyes. "He actually tried to rape me once or twice. But my other neighbor, Mr. Goldstein called the cops and took me into his care a few times while they questioned my mom."

"Why did Mr. Goldstein do that?" Booth asked, turning on the highway leading to the house. Parker was snoring.

"I don't know. He was never married, had no kids." Taylor said, texting Chase.

"Really now? Did you ever meet him before these incidents?" Booth asked.

"I believe so. Why?" Taylor said, Booth was exiting he highway.

"Just wondering." Booth said.

"How did you meet Bren?" Taylor asked. Booth smiled at all the memories.

"Well, I had been assigned to her to work on cases that involved murders. Sparks flew and now look." Booth said. Taylor smiled and she yawned. "You can go to sleep to if you need too."

"Thank you Booth. For helping me with everything." Taylor said yawning. Then she fell asleep. Booth started humming "Sweet Caroline." After an hour and a half, Booth pulled into the drive way. He tried to wake the sleeping Parker and successfully woke Parker, but kinda failed at waking Taylor. He got Parker to do a Wet Willy. Which made Taylor jump and start screaming in Spanish.

"NO FRESCO PARKER! _(NOT COOL PARKER)!_" Taylor jumped out of the SUV.

"Daddy! What did Taylor say?" Parker asked confused.

"I have no clue." Booth said. Realizing that she spoke in Spanish, she apologizes to Parker.

"Sorry Parker. I was speaking Spanish." Taylor said, hugging Parker.

"Daddy. What's Spanish?" Parker asked.

"It's a foreign language." Booth explained.

"What's a foreign language?" Parker asked.

"It's a language other than English." Booth said, walking to the horse trailer.

"Oh?" Parker said, sitting in the SUV. Booth and Taylor had pulled the ramp down. Taylor walked in the front and took Lucky's lead and halter. Booth had opened the gate and Taylor started to back Lucky out slowly. Once she was out, Lucky whinnied extremely loudly. She took her scent in and Taylor spent the next two hours walking Lucky around to get her accustomed to the new home. She finally adjusted and Taylor let her out in one of the pastures.

Brennan then called Booth saying that they need him. Booth decided to take Parker with him and leave Taylor home alone in-case Lucky started flipping out.

"Don't do anything stupid! You got exactly three hours. Was Booths last words leaving the house with Parker.

* * *

><p>Taylor immediately called Chase who said he'd be there soon. Half hour later, Chase calls back and says he'll be late. He pulled in the driveway 10 minutes before Booth and Brennan were expected to be home. Taylor answered the door.<p>

"Dude we got 10 minutes. What took you so long?" Taylor asked Chase, letting him inside.

"Major car accident on the high way." Chase said kissing Taylor. Who closed the door then locked it.

"We don't have time for sex Chase." Taylor said. Going upstairs.

"Then what do we have time for?" Chase asked. Taylor opened up her bedroom door, revealing a huge bed.

"Let's jump." Taylor said, taking her shoes off and hops on the bed. Chase shrugs his shoulders, takes his shows off too and climbs on the bed jumping. They were laughing with an uproar when Taylor lost her footing and fell back, hitting her head against the headboard. Unknowing to them, Booth and Brennan had just pulled up, and walked into the house.

"Ouch!" Taylor said. Chase immediatly bent over her head to check out what was wrong. Booth heard this and ran up the stairs in a panic. Chase sees the bump and was going to go downstairs to grab Tylenol when he bumped into Booth.

"You again." Booth groaned. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I was going to grab..." Chase started to say but Booth noticed Taylor laying on the bed, with her hand on her head.

"What did you do!" Both screamed arrogantly.

"I didn't do..." Chase said, but again was cut off by Booth.

"Don't say another word. Leave this house and I won't press charges against you for domestic abuse." Booth said.

"C'mon man. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!" Chase tried to defend himself.

"Get out of this house!" Booth demanded, he then heard Taylor argue.

"Booth. I slipped and fell while we were jumping on the bed." Taylor argued. Booth had gotten this remark completely wrong.

"You were trying to have sex with her won't you?" Booth yelled.

"No man! I wouldn't! We were planning on watching The Notebook!" Chase said.

"Get out of this house now!" Booth said, Chase refused."I'm going to call the cops!" Taylor tried to persuade Booth otherwise but he refused. He forced Chase out of the houses by using his FBI and gun which wasn't loaded. Taylor who was in hysterics screamed.

* * *

><p>"You ruined everything! Now I lost my soulmate and he'll never comeback!" Taylor then ran out towards the stable and quickly threw Lucky's bridle on. She hopped on her back and at a full gallop took off into the woods. 50 yards into the gallop, somebody spooks Lucky, causing Taylor to fall and scream. Before enter his car, Chase hears this scream and recognizes it as Taylor. He quickly jumps out of his car and Booth discharges a bullet from his gun.<p>

"Where the hell are you going!" Booth yelled.

"You clearly didn't hear that scream! That was Taylor." Chase says, the Taylor screams again, this time, Booth notices it. Chase heard Lucky whinny and immediately calls her. She comes galloping back and Chase then hops on her. Booth tries to step in the way and argue,

"You are not rescuing Taylor!" Booth yelled.

"If you argue anymore then she'll be kidnapped! Just let me go!" Chase yells. Lucky, who notices Booth's extreme determination, decided to teach this FBI Agent a lesson. With a swift kick in the jewel and tail hair in the eyes, Booth was down on the ground. Brennan was struggling to keep a straight face and told Chase to go find Taylor. Chase urged Lucky to gallop and let Lucky lead the way.

"Ouch! That hurt like a mother trucker!" Booth lets out a string of curse and Brennan quickly covers Parker's ears.

* * *

><p>Chase and Lucky were at the spot where Taylor had fell. He notices blood was on the ground and sees drag marks. Lucky quickly catches a small trace of Taylor's scent and runs in that direction. Chase notices headlights that were stationary and he quickly dismount Lucky. He hears someone talk on the phone a few yards away, but quietly he peers into the truck he notices Taylor's limp body in the passenger seat. He opens the door and carries her out of the car. He quietly puts Taylor's limp body in Taylor's back. He takes a picture of the man and then hops on Lucky's back and starts galloping.<p>

"What the hell!" Was the immediate response from the man talking on the phone. He gets in the car, following Lucky. Once on the lot, Chase screams.

"He's coming! He's coming!" Galloping then quick stopping. Chase gives Taylor to Brennan and Booth grabs his gun, firing at the speeding car that's heading right at him. Chase quickly dismount Lucky who turns around and heads right for the car. Booth was following behind the horse and the horse and car almost collided, but the car came to a screeching halt. Booth the took the man out of the car and arrested him by the time the cops and ambulance came.

* * *

><p>They loaded Taylor in the ambulance. They put this man in the cop car. The veterinarian was checking Lucky. Who was perfectly fine. They took her bridle off and let her stay in the stable for the night. Brennan got in the ambulance with Taylor and they went to the hospital. Booth patted Chase's shoulder, Chase jumped.<p>

"I miss judged you. You're a good guy. Keep her safe." Booth said, Chase nodded his head. The police took their statements and they were cleared to go. Booth dropped Parker at Rebecca's and he took Chase to the hospital.

"Taylor is going to be fine. She has a bad concussion and most likely broke her wrist." Dr. Cameron said. Just then, Taylor woke up saying,

"Do I know you?" She said this really confused.

* * *

><p>AN Thank you to my good friend dandelion657 if it wasn't for her, this scene wouldn't have taken place!


	18. Keep Holding On

Chapter 18 Keep Holding On

A/N 2 more chapters till a sequel will be out! Tehe so you all are probably murdering me that I gave you a cliffy. Tehehe I love you all. You made my muse go full steam ahead. This chapter most likely sucks cuz I do not know how to write amnesia.

* * *

><p><em>Near the end of September<em>

"Taylor, I'm Brennan. Your sister." Brennan said, grabbing her hand. Cameron pulled Brennan aside. Taylor still looked confused.

"She has amnesia. It comes along with the concussion." Cameron responded.

"How long will it take for her to be fully recovered?" Brennan asked, recalling the memory of shutting Booth out when her had amnesia.

"We don't know. So take it easy. We're going to take her to get an MRI soon then an x ray on her wrist." Cameron said, "Then we can estimate at how long it'll last."

"Alright." Brennan said trusting the doctor's words. Chase was by Taylor's side, holding her hand. Booth couldn't help but smile.

"Why are you smiling Booth?" Brennan asked.

"It's just that they are so much in love." Booth said, "He'll make a great husband."

"He will for sure. He kinda reminds me of you Booth." Brennan confessed.

"Me? He reminds you of me? Why!" Booth demanded.

"Well, you do everything and anything to protect me..." Brennan started.

"Bones. That's my job." Booth said.

"You make me smile every day." She added. "You sexually pleases me..."

"Alright. We're in the hospital Bones. No need for detail Booth said. Brennan stopped,

"I'm only stating the facts that are true Booth." Brennan said, just then the Jeffersonian came. "Shouldn't you be getting your testicles checked?" Nearing the end of her pregnany, Angela overheard this comment.

"Why?" Angela asked.

"Nothing." Booth said wanting to keep his pride from being demolished.

"He got his testicles kicked by a horse." Brennan said, and then everybody started dying of laughter.

"The mighty Booth? Brought down by a horse?" Angela said, cracking up. Dr. Cameron heard this and she said,

"I can take a look if you want me too Mr. Booth."

"If it'll make my girlfriend happy I will." Booth responded, Cameron had a nurse bring a wheelchair to Booth and he say in it and they brought him to a private room. Where his Jewels were fine, but his pride was on the line. But for the mean time, the focus was mainly on Taylor.

* * *

><p>Cameron had brought Taylor down to get the x rays she needed. Her wrist was definitely broken. They put a cast on it. She has a concussion, but it's not that bad. She also has a minor concussion, one that Cameron states could last a few hours.<p>

"We're sending her home. So someone has to stay with her." Cameron said. Chase quickly volunteered.

"They have to work on Taylor's case. I'll stay if it's alright with them." Chase said. Booth and Brennan quickly nodded their heads in agreement.

"Alright. She needs to stay in quiet. No phone. Try to help her get her memory back." Cameron said, giving him a list. Chase quickly read it.

"I take responsibility for her care." He replied. After the cast was out on, they finally discharged Taylor an hour later. Booth put her in the SUV. Chase was next to her and Brennan was in the front. It was around 3:00 pm.

B&B

"Where are we?" Taylor asked. She was extremely confused and sore. She heard a horse whinny. "What's that?"

"We're at your home. That's your horse, Lucky." Chase said.

"I own a horse?" Taylor said in awe.

"Yes you do. We just picked it up late yesterday when all of this happened." Brennan said.

"Oh." Taylor said confused. "I'm tired."

"We all are tired." Booth said, helping Taylor out of the car. Only being in the house once, Chase had trouble finding Taylor's bedroom. Booths eventually helped him. Taylor then crawled into bed and fell asleep. Booth and Brennan had to go undercover as Buck and Wanda.

"I don't know what time we'll be home. But call if anything happens to Tay." Brennan said. Locking the door.

* * *

><p>"I'm hungry." Taylor told Chase, who stayed at her side.<p>

"What do you want sweetie?" He asked.

"Mint Chocolate Oreo Ice Cream please." She asked. He went down into the kitchen, luckily Brennan had purchased this ice cream. Chase scooped 2 spoonfuls for Taylor to eat and one for himself. He had a spoon and he went back upstairs. He then handed Taylor her ice cream and took his.

"Thank you Chase." Taylor said, eating her ice cream.

"No problem sweetie." Chase said, sitting down next to her. They were finished within a half hour. Chase brought Taylor's dishes downstairs, when he came up, he noticed Taylor was asleep. He fixed her hair, gave her a kiss on the forehead, and turned her tv on that was in the room, he turned the volume off and put the closed captions on. Since she had amnesia and a concussion, she missed school. Since Chase stayed with her, he also missed school. Booth and Brennan were back in time for Chase to take a shower there, he always kept a pair of clothes in his car. By the time he was finished, Brennan had opened the door for Jenna and Derek. Chase already changed into the new clothes. While he was at the door, Brennan was there with Jenna and Derek.

* * *

><p>"Wanna join the bet?" Jenna asked.<p>

"What bet?" Chase asked.

"To see which one Taylor remembers first. I already won the first bet. Which one would miss school? Derek said only Taylor. But I said the both of you. And i won." Jenna said.

"I say she's gonna remember me first." Chase said. He handed her $5.00. At this point, Taylor just got her memory back. They opened her door.

"Jenna?" She asked.

"Yes! Pay up boys!" Jenna said, Chase paid $5. Derek owed $10.

"What did you win?" Taylor asked, she was extremely confused.

"A bet on you." Jenna said.

"You guys betted on me? I feel loved." Taylor said smiling.

"You better babe." Chase said, kissing Taylor's forehead. Taylor smiled.

"What happened?" Taylor asked. Chase told the story.

"That really happened?" Taylor said.

"Yup." Chase said.

"How long have you been here?" Taylor asked Chase.

"Since yesterday." Chase said. Within the hour of laughs and giggles, everybody went home.

* * *

><p>AN So this is my first Amnesia case. How'd you like it? R&R


	19. Teenage Dream

Chapter 19 Teenage Dream  
>AN this is a smutty scene between Taylor and Chase. If it makes you uncomfortable, then you do not have to read it.

* * *

><p><em>3 weeks later…<em>

"Angela's having her baby!" Taylor whispered to Chase after closing her phone.

"Brennan must be excited!" Chase whispered back. Band was canceled so they were sitting in the library. Today was a half day.

"One more class." Taylor anticipated. It was only Spanish, but since she already completed the days work, she could relax. Once the bell rang, Chase and Taylor went to lunch. Derek and Jenna stayed at the cafeteria. Taylor and Chase got in their respected spots at the table. Chase and Derek went to go get lunch.

"We're going to do it today Jenna." Taylor said, nobody could hear what Taylor was saying, they were more involved in their own conversations.

"Hallelujah!" Jenna said. "Wait, what about Booth and Brennan?"

"We have a half day and they're undercover today" Taylor said. "I have the house to myself." chase was telling Derek this exact same story in the line, they came back with food. Chase placed a salad infringing of Taylor and a water bottle.

"Thanks." Taylor said giving a kiss to Chase. Chase smiled.

"Save those kisses for later babe." Chase said, Taylor was pumped for later tonight. After a half hour eating, the bell rang and they went to class. After the last bell rang, Chase and Taylor went to Chase's car and they drove to Taylor's home. After finishing their homework, they decided to start, or at least attempt.

* * *

><p>Taylor knew where both Booth and Brennan kept the condoms, they didn't use them anymore at least. So she grabbed one out of both Booth and Brennan's box. She was on birth control herself, but the condom was just an extra precaution. She walked into her bedroom after grabbing them. She closed the door and she and Chase locked lips.<p>

"I love you" was all they could say while Chase pulled Taylor on his lap.

After an hour of pleasure, Chase decided to start bring Taylor down from the first pleasurable sexual intercourse they had have.

"Why are you stopping?" Taylor asked. She then looked at her phone. "10 missed calls from Booth."

"We're running out of time." Chase said, exiting her body. Taylor then checked one of the text messages Brennan sent her.

"Angela had baby. Will pick you up at 4."

"Dude we got an hour." Taylor said, they had made a mess in her room, but her room was always like that. They quickly threw their clothes on and Chase left within 10 minutes. Taylor threw the used condom away in her period bucket so nobody would see it. She also but the not used condom in her sock drawer. Booth and Brennan pulled up within 20 minutes of that. Taylor left the house and locked the door. They had no clue about what happened in that house.

* * *

><p>They arrives at the hospital a half hour later. They all went to see Angela and baby Hodgins, and of course Hodgins himself. Brennan and Taylor walked inside Angela's room, Hodgins stayed out with Booth and Sweets.<p>

"How was your experience?" Brennan asked.

"It was a miracle." Angela said, she then noticed Taylor was being somewhat awkward and she told Brennan to leave and find Hodgins, who was in the first floor cafeteria.

"Alright girl. Why are you acting like this?" Angela said.

"Nothing! I did nothing! Nothing!" Taylor said.

"By that you definitively did something." Angela responded.

"Promise me you won't tell." Taylor said.

"I promise." Angela said back.

"I had sex with Chase." Taylor responded Angela was in awe.

"Dude does Brennan know?" Angela asked, Jack walked in saying

"You called?" Taylor nodded her head no and she left with Booth and Brennan.

"Way to ruin the moment." Angela said as Taylor closed the door, walking with Booth and Brennan. Once they got home, Taylor went right to bed. Booth and Brennan took a stroll to the stables.

"Booth. I have something to ask you." Brennan states.

"Look, if its about Michael, he's fine." Booth said.

"No it's not that. It's something else." Brennan said, she didn't know how to say this.

"Tell me then." Booth said.

"I'm pregnant your the father." Brennan said. Booths jaw dropped. He was so happy.


	20. Epilogue

Chapter 20 epilogue

The case was finally closed. Taylor's neighbor, Mr. Goldstein confessed to killing Taylor's parents for her safeties from Jacob Brodsky. He didn't confess to raping her. He declined it.

In fact, Mr. Goldstein's nephew had been released from jail for raping 16 year old girls. He confessed to that.

For Booth, Brennan Taylor, Parker, Chase, Jenna, and Derek, you'll find out in my sequel.


End file.
